High School Hell Cats
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: Kouga and Kagome pairing. AU, If the Inuyasha cast were in High school. My way to make a fluffy ficlet about my favorite wolf demon. Occasional OOCness, sorry! Ratings for later chappies. COMPLETE
1. Drama And Both Its Meanings

A/N: I have always had a big ol' crush on Kouga and I always wanted Kagome to become his mate. Heh heh heh. I also have a thing for Fluffy-sama and Kagome paired ficlets. They both make me happy. But I have yet to find a decent Inu Yasha and Kagome paired fic. They always end up too cheesy or badly written. I've read several good Kouga and Sesshomaru fics (not those two together! Yeesh! I meant either of those bachelors with Kagome!) Here's to hoping that this Kouga/Kagome ficcie doesn't suck! raises a glass in toast

**WARNING:** There will be gratuitous sex scenes as well as foul language and many-a adult situations. Ye have been warned.

* * *

Chapter One- Drama and Both Its Meanings 

She sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang, signifying the start of a much-desired break from classes. She was also grateful that her next class was Theater, or more commonly referred to as Drama.

"Kagome, wait up!" her best friend, Sango, called out. "Hey, aren't you excited? It's our final year and after that, we get to take a year off!" Kagome chuckled appreciatively at her friend's excitement.

"Of _course_ I'm excited, you twit." She said and grinned. "I've been getting acceptance letters since the end of summer and I pretty much get my pick of colleges." She said and waved a hand in front of her with an air of arrogance.

"Yeah, you have fun with that. I'm still going a JC and maybe transferring higher up at a later date… _if_ I want to." Kagome shuddered at the mention of Junior Colleges just like Sango knew she would. Laughingly, she added, "You know it's nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to take it easy and take my time figuring out what I really want to do with my life. There's no reason to rush growing up. We've got the rest of our lives to be adults."

They both sat underneath the large oak tree in front of Shikon High and pulled out their bag lunches.

"Sango! Kagome! Hey, what's up girls?" Miroku called out. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome waved him over.

"Kagome!" Sango snapped quietly. Kagome sent her an innocent look. "Bitch." She muttered.

"Hey Sango, I was wondering," Miroku started out and Sango flushed, having a strange feeling that she knew what he was about to say, "would you mind going out with me to the movies on Friday?" He looked away, his face completely flushed.

"It _is_ Friday, you idiot." She said calmly. He flushed more so and looked down at his hands.

"Oh, right. Well, I guess, never mind then. I'm sorry to bother you-" Sango stood abruptly, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him smack on the lips. His eyes shot wide and his arms cautiously went around her. When she pulled away from him he smiled. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Six. I think we should grab a bite to eat first." Sango said and leaned over to grab her cell phone.

Miroku put a dramatic hand to his heart. "I just _love_ a dominating woman." Sango shot up a second later and smacked him upside the head.

"And keep your hands to yourself, you pervert! We haven't even _started_ dating and you're already groping me." She snapped.

He held his hands up in defense. "But it was right _there_." He tried to defend. Kagome burst out laughing.

"_Not_ helping." Sango snapped at her. Kagome shrugged and grinned as the two exchanged cell phone numbers.

She half-heartedly wished she had a boyfriend, but the last one had been too much of a fiasco. _'Stupid Inu Yasha.'_ She thought in only minor irritation. _'Stupid Kikyo.' _She thought in more irritation. _'I can't believe he cheated on me with her. Stupid whores, the both of them. Even more, I can't believe he tried to tell me he _wasn't_ about to have sex with her when I _walked_ by his fucking car at the time! Dick.'_ She thought with increasing agitation. She was practically fuming when someone dove over her to catch a soccer ball.

She screeched in fright and clutched at her heart. "Oh, kami, I'm _so_ sorry. Are you okay?" a guy she didn't recognize asked her. He turned his head and glared. "Jacob, you moron! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" he shouted.

A muffled "Sorry!" could be heard in the distance. He turned back to Kagome. _'Wow, she's cute.'_ He thought in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked her once more. She nodded and flushed when he reached forward and pulled a leaf out of her hair. "I'm sorry again. I promise that won't happen ever again." He stood and backed up.

She nodded and looked down at her lunch. "Damn." She muttered.

"Aw, here Kagome, we'll split." Sango said as she saw the ruins of her friend's meal.

"Shit," the new guy cursed. "Here, let me buy you lunch." He said and offered Kagome a hand up. She looked at him suspiciously and he grinned. "I don't bite… till I know you better." He promised. Smiling against her will, she accepted his hand up. "My name's Kouga, by the way. I just moved here from Indiana."

"Kagome. Lifetime resident." She said and took a good look at him. He had black hair and blue eyes, sharp, defined features, and incredibly attractive. His body was on the athletic side and his skin, slightly tanned. _'Definitely a hottie.'_ She thought cleaning up the remains of her lunch. As she turned to walk with Kouga, she tripped and fell right against him, too embarrassed to notice him inhaling her Jasmine scented hair. "And apparently lifetime klutz." She said, completely horrified.

Sango whistled and looked away. Kagome glared at her.

"With evil, evil friends." She added as an afterthought.

"Sorry," Sango said in a way that let Kagome know she wasn't sorry in the least. Kagome turned to leave once more and didn't notice Kouga mouth "Thanks" to Sango.

Kagome let Kouga walk her to her next class to first drop off her book bag and then walked with him to his car. "I was about to head out myself when I saw the ball fly your way." He said awkwardly, not sure what to say.

Kagome patted her pocket and made sure she had her ID with her that would let her off campus before she buckled in. "That's alright, it's not like I've never had balls fly my way before…" she slapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Kouga. They both burst out laughing. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

He shook his head still laughing. "Doesn't matter. It's still funny." After that, their conversation was much more relaxed and they both enjoyed their short lunch together.

Once back at school, a certain someone noticed the two new friends linking arms and laughing back and forth with one another.

"Thanks Kouga, I had a lot of fun. I'm glad your friend sucks at soccer." She said and he chuckled appreciatively.

"Yeah, me too. Hey…" he shifted from foot to foot nervously as people shuffled past them to get to their classes.

"What?" Kagome urged when he seemed to pause.

"I was wondering if you… well, I was gonna go to the beach tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I was going to invite a couple of friends. If you wanted you could invite your friend Sango and her boyfriend, too."

Kagome grinned. "That sounds gr-"

"Oh, she can't." said a familiar and irritatingly haughty voice. Inu Yasha put his arms around her from behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We have plans tomorrow night."

Kagome's jaw dropped in horror as Kouga frowned and started to back away. "I see." Said Kouga and he began walking away.

All of a sudden- "KYAAAHHH!" Inu Yasha literally flew past Kouga and skidded to a halt. A livid Kagome stomped up to his prone body. "If you _ever _fucking touch me again, I'll do more than toss your ass on the ground, do you hear me!" She asked and kicked at his bottom half. After stepping on and over Inu Yasha, she walked up to Kouga, kissed his cheek, and said, "I'd love to go to the beach with you tomorrow. Here's my number." She said and wrote it on his hand. "I have to apologize for Inu Yasha's rudeness. I dated him last year and dumped him when I caught him cheating on me. He's been trying to get me to forgive him ever since.

"He doesn't deserve it so I won't forgive him. And he's still dating the girl he cheated on me with. I know we just got to know each other, but I would very much like to continue to do so."

"Over my dead body." Inu Yasha grumbled from the ground.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and burst out giggling when Kouga replied. "If you insist... stupid mutt." And stepped directly on his back then over and lead Kagome, who gleefully jumped on Inu Yasha with more force than necessary (while saying a cheerful "Cuh-runch!"), and proceeded to their respective classes.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that for a first chappie of an A/U Inu Yasha ficcie? Lemme know. If not, I won't feel the need to continue. I apologize if the characters are more than a little OOC, that will be remedied shortly. 

Love and Peace,

Doves and Geese,

**_Blood_**


	2. Son Of A Beach

Chapter Two- Son of a Beach!

Kagome's POV

Instead of walking home, I accepted a ride from Kouga and chatted amiably the whole way. I leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I said, blushing a little and ran off before he said anything in reply.

I went to bed that night with a huge smile on my face. Sango would be driving Miroku and I to the beach to meet up with Kouga and his friends tomorrow and then I'd flirt my little heart out. I giggled as I pulled the covers over me. Maybe I'd even let him kiss me.

Click. Clack. Click.

I woke up groggily to the sound of pebbles pelting glass. I stretched and went over to my window. I growled. 'Better not be Inu Yasha…' I trailed off in surprise and my eyes widened.

I rushed to open my window. "Kouga???" I whispered as loud as I dared. "What are you doing here?" He wiped at his nose and eyes and I knew something was wrong. I held up one finger and climbed out my window into one of the shrine trees. It was a little cold, but I was worried so I'd forgone any jacket and hopped down from the tree in my pajama shorts and a sports bra.

"Kagome, I-" he paused and flushed when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and just hugged him to me when everything inside me was pushing at me to ask what was wrong again. Instead, I did what I knew he needed. I held him and waited. He cried. I let him.

When his tears had turned to embarrassed sniffles, I let go and looked at him. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to." I said softly and stroked the side of his cheek. He reached up and cupped my hand to his cheek.

"My dad… he just died." I refrained from gasping and clutching my own heart. Mine had died the year before in a terrible car accident. "I… I didn't know where else to go. And- I trust you."

My heart went out to him and I held him once more. "I know how you must be feeling. I lost my dad last year to a car accident." I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"That's," he hiccupped, "that's how my dad died." He trembled and almost began weeping again.

"Come with me." I said and pulled him toward the old shrine. He made a quiet noise of surprise. I slowly opened the door and grabbed the flashlight I habitually left in there. I turned it on and hunted up an oil lamp, lighting it carefully before I turned the flashlight off and smiled at Kouga's look of shock.

"There's… there's so many." He murmured and leaned forward to examine one of the many pictures pinned to the walls.

"I go through an album when I find one and make copies of all the pictures with my father in them. I made them progress from when he was born to the day before he died." I walked over to the one he was staring at and groaned. "Oh, don't look at that one." I muttered.

He turned to me and laughed. "But you're so cute. Can't say that little pink dress would suit you now, but still. Cute." He said. The picture was of me on my sixth birthday. I was crying and holding onto my dad cause my dress had gotten dirty.

"I was crying cause my grandmother had spent weeks making that dress for me and I got it dirty in the first five minutes of wearing it. I was scared of making Grandma sad."

"You're so sweet." He said and faced me fully. My curious gaze met his from my seat on the ground next to the oil lamp. "Your eyes look like topaz." He murmured and helped me to stand. I trembled.

"Well, then…" I started and giggled when my cat startled him with a meow.

"I should go." He said embarrassedly.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked and grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving.

He turned back to me and smiled, cupping my cheeks in his hands then touching our noses together. "I'll be alright. Thanks to you." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beautiful." He said before walking off. I flushed brightly.

I went to open the front door, tried to enter, realized it was locked, and cursed. "Oh, hell!" Unfortunately, it was an awkward climbed back up the tree to my room. I went over to my desk, lit my white candle for his father, closed my eyes, prayed, and then blew it out before climbing into bed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

In the morning, I rushed around because I had woken up late.

"Honey, you're only going to forget something rushing around like that." My mom warned as I ran and put my bikini on beneath my beach clothes. I brought an extra towel, sunscreen, a change of warm clothes (depending on how late we'd be), my cell phone, shoved everything into an empty backpack, and ran to grab my little boogie board. I paused and thought really hard.

"Okay, what am I forgetting???" I frowned "My purse!" I grabbed it and made sure it had my wallet and house keys. I piled everything by the front door just as Sango knocked. Letting her in, she helped me carry my stuff to Miroku's car. "Bye Mom! I love you!"

"Bye sweetie! I love you, too. Have fun!" she called and I closed the door behind me. I sat in the back seat and greeted Miroku cheerfully.

The urge to tell Sango about Kouga's visit the previous night was strong but the feeling quickly faded. I didn't want to break the fragile bond we shared or his trust.

"Hands on the steering wheel, buster!" Sango shouted and I snickered behind my hand.

"Sorry." Miroku said without really meaning it and we were on our way. "Not what you said last night, though." I heard him mutter when Sango stuck her head out the window to shout goodbye to my mother. My laughter only confused my best friend when her head popped back in.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We arrived at the beach and it took me a minute to realize that we had parked next to a very familiar car. "Son of a _bitch_!" I cursed.

"What?" Sango asked. I pointed to the car next to us and she grimaced. "The moron's car? Well, hell, there's just no getting away from him, is there?" she asked and I shook my head angrily. "Unfortunately, there's no other parking spaces, or I'd ask Miroku to pick another spot." Nodding in understanding, I grabbed my stuff. It occurred to me that running would be a good idea because of how hot the sand was. So I did.

Chucking down my towel, I set it up quickly and sat down to relieve my poor feet. "Owie, owie, owie, owie." I mumbled and laughed when Sango and Miroku did the exact same thing.

Sango leaned over to me and whispered, "So, have you got a crush on the new guy, Kouga?" she asked quietly. I smiled and nodded, not embarrassed about telling her, my very best friend. "Well then, catch his attention because he's about fifty yards away. Don't turn around, just stand and slowly start stripping." She said. That time I _did_ blush, clearly embarrassed.

…and yet I _still_ stood and slowly started taking my clothes off. I had to turn around when Sango started giggling. I looked at Kouga and my mouth watered. My _gods_, that boy was muscled. Then I looked at his face and grinned, waving. He shook his head and smiled in return, blood rushing to his face. Which pleased me all the more.

"You look hot." Was his succinct greeting. I grinned and winked.

"Back atcha." I replied and hugged him. He was wet and sticky with seawater and I yelped, jumping backwards. "You're hands are _cold!_" I exclaimed and shivered. He laughed.

"So, come into the water and get used to it." He said, taking my hand comfortably in his. He froze at my next words.

"I need to put sunscreen on or I'll fry. I could use some help." I said and batted my lashes at him. He grinned hugely and plopped down on my towel right before I did. I pulled out my sunscreen and put it on my legs while Kouga did my back. I groaned when he rubbed it in. "Maybe I should have you put sunscreen on me all day." I mumbled and he laughed. He squeezed my shoulders and massaged it in instead of rubbing. "Did I ever tell you you're my favorite?" I moaned a little as he worked out a knot.

"You need to relax more often." He said disapprovingly and continued just rubbing my back and shoulders.

"I don't know about that, I've got a lot of stuff to do. I'm just taking today off and then it's back to studying tomorrow." I sighed as he trailed his hands over my neck.

"No. I don't think so. I think you need to spend tomorrow with me and learn how to relax." He said and rubbed down my arms, adding sunscreen where it was needed.

"Oh?" I turned and smiled, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." He nodded and pouted when I took the sunscreen from him to do my front. "Spoilsport." He muttered and I laughed. After a few minutes of chatting, I finally agreed to spend the next day with him, as well. Giving my sunscreen enough time to sink in, I grabbed my boogie board, Kouga's hand, and ran into the water.

"Cold!" I shrieked, my head popping out from beneath the water. My teeth chattered and Kouga laughed at me. I greeted his friends that were in the water, most I already knew from classes. "Aren't you guys cold?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm freezing my balls off, but it's still fun." One said.

"Shut up, dude. Nobody wants to know your health problems." Another said and knocked him in the head. A girl swam up to me and whispered:

"I thought my nipples were going to pop off at first. You get used to it, though." I laughed.

"At least I'm not the only one." I said and she laughed, too.

I climbed halfway onto my board and caught a couple of nice waves, belly boarding to the shore and swimming back. I shared it with the girl, I learned her name was Kisa, and some of the guys, body-surfing with Kouga while I waited to get my board back. I started to get hungry and said as much. Sango popped up behind me and tugged me under water. I came up sputtering and did the same to her.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I asked as she coughed.

"Yeah." She said and coughed again. "But that's okay." She said and pulled my bottoms down. I yelped, held my breath, and pulled them back up.

"I swear if you try that one more time, I'm getting a knife and cutting yours off so you'll have to run to your towel naked." I threatened.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and paddled away from me. I smirked and splashed at her. We played chicken with Kisa, Miroku and a few others. I lost on the fourth round claiming I was just tired. "Sure. Whatever you say, princess." Sango chirped cheerfully (having been the victor), and I stuck my tongue out. She splashed water at me and I was forced to spit it out making gagging noises all the while.

"That's just sick." I made a face and started for shore. When I shook out my hair I stretched and yawned. I really was tired.

"You okay?" someone asked and I turned. "You look absolutely exhausted."

I turned, offering a smile before frowning. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Did you highjack your brothers car today?" I asked, referring to my ex, his little brother.

He flashed me a smile… but it was more like a baring of teeth. "That little runt has been the one using my car? Without my permission, I might add. Well, now that I know it's him and not the help, I'll soon remedy that."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Good for you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to towel and rinse off." I said and started to walk off.

"Just a moment, please." It was the please that got me.

'Damn,' I thought, wracking my brain for something intelligent to say. Unlike Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru was as intelligent creature, worthy of giving time to… if I were single. 'Oh, wait. I am. I should ask Kouga out. Maybe I should hint at him. It _is_ high school and it is all about experimental dating and the like. Maybe tomorrow. Oh, but what if he isn't the type to rush into things?' My thoughts continued and I realized Sesshomaru had asked me a question. "I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." I apologized and tilted my head to the side, knocking on my ear as if to get water out of it.

Smiling, he repeated. "I was asking if you had chosen a college to attend."

I grinned. My favorite topic. "No, but I have plenty of offers. I've been sifting through and researching which ones I would enjoy studying at most." I practically gushed.

"Kagome!" my friends chorused. "Come back!"

I laughed and faced them. "NO!" I shouted and crossed my arms in the negative motion. "Five hours is more than enough for me!" I laughed again when they all whined in chorus again. "Dorks." I mumbled, still chuckling.

"Your friends seem to miss you." Sesshomaru stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah, well, tough luck. I'm exhausted and hungry." I stretched once more and prepared to leave.

"Oh, care for some company?" he asked. I blinked in surprise. I couldn't have just heard that right.

"Thanks, but we're all going out to some local diner or something. And then I have plans with Kouga later." I added, lying my ass off. Sesshomaru was hot but I didn't really like him all that much. Especially because of his brother. Who knew if the "I'm an asshole" gene ran in his entire family or not.

"I figured as much," he said and blushed, "but that's what I was counting on. That girl over there?" he pointed towards Sango and Kisa.

"Which one?" I asked, starting to take the hint.

"The one in the blue bathing suit." He said.

I grinned. "Oh, Kisa?" I asked, noting that Sango was wearing a hot pink bikini.

"Kisa? What a lovely name." He said to himself. Suddenly feeling mischievous, I looked at him innocently.

"Yeah, I just met her today. She's really sweet. You'd like her." I watched as his face turned red again and he looked away from me. 'And Bingo was his name-o.' I sang internally. "Hey Kisa!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She waved and started swimming toward me when I gestured. His face became a darker shade of red.

"What's up, Kag?" she said as she leaned forward and panted. Her light brown hair was darkened with water and her eyes sparkled blue with amusement. "Who's your friend?" she asked shyly and smiled.

"Sesshomaru." He said and leaned down to kiss her hand. I gave myself a mental pat on the back when Kisa flushed.

"Oh. I'm, uh, Kisa." She whispered and cleared her throat. I tried not to giggle at how cute the scenario was. "Pleased to meet you." She said, sounding more herself.

"The pleasure, I assure you, is all mine." He said smoothly, all previous shyness gone from him. I quickly excused myself and giggled all over again as I watched them continue talking.

"Kagome's matchmaking is now two for two. Kisa and Sango will thank me later." I murmured aloud, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous I sounded, even to myself Toweling off quickly, I proceeded to the water showers on the sidewalk to rinse off before making my way to change in the bathrooms.

When I stepped out of the ladies toilets, Kouga was there and already changed and dried.

"How the hell do boys do that?" I asked incredulously. "I was only gone about twenty minutes."

He shrugged and held out a hand to me. "Sango packed up your stuff and chucked it in my car, so I figure I'm the one to give you a ride home."

I blinked comically for a minute. "Did I pass out and miss an hour?" When he shook his head, I sighed and smiled, taking his outstretched hand. "Okay, never mind then. But I thought we were all going to eat together somewhere?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Kisa went off somewhere with that friend of yours and everyone else just wanted to head home. You hungry?" he asked and chuckled when my loudly growling stomach answered for me.

"I must feed the beast." I commented jokingly and pat my belly. His chuckle turned into a laugh and I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze as we made our way to his car.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Oh, any burger joint sounds great about now." I replied and thanked him as he opened and closed the door for me.

"Works for me."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The sun had long since set, the stars making their presence known in gentle twinkles. I stared up at the sky, leaning my head on Kouga's shoulder as we sat on the park bench. It was only a mile from my home and I still had an hour before my curfew.

"It's really pretty out tonight." I murmured, entranced as a star streaked across the sky. 'Let Kouga not go through too much pain because of his loss.' I thought, wishing on it.

"Yeah. It's nice." He said quietly and sighed. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and decided it wasn't a depressed sigh.

"Thanks for inviting my friends and me to the beach. I had a blast and I'm sure they did, too." Kouga hummed his "you're welcome" and put his arm cautiously around me. I didn't object and wondered briefly, excitedly, if he was going to kiss me.

A horn honking scared the bahjeezus outta me. I turned my head and my eyes nearly bugged out.

"Oh, for the love of the gods." I muttered and palmed my forehead.

"Who _is_ that?" Kouga asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." I grumbled.

"Ah, Inu Yasha?" he said and I nodded. "Ignore him. I'm sure that will bother him more than anything." Kouga murmured and tipped my chin up and to the side to face him. "Kagome, will you go out with me?" I almost asked where to when I realized he was asking me to be his girlfriend.

Smiling and nodding, I felt the blood start to rush to my face as he leaned down. My eyes drifted closed and when his lips touched mine, there was no Inu Yasha, there were no stars, and there was no world. It was just Kouga, me, and our explosive chemistry that blocked out the rest of everything. His tongue darted out and traced my lips, which I parted in surprise. Taking this as the go-ahead, he delved his tongue into my mouth and I responded with all the passion I'd never known before. When we pulled apart, I trembled and Kouga stared at me in wide-eyed innocence. My throat closed in response and I gasped in a breath, not realizing that I had been holding it in the first place.

"That was…" I whispered, not knowing how to voice it.

"Yeah, I agree." He said, just as breathless as I must have sounded. We both smiled in mutual understanding and started to snicker. It turned into full out laughter as we heard an engine gun dangerously and tires screeching as they peeled out.

Things would be alright, but I knew that Monday was going to be hell. I was _not_ looking forward to dealing with an overzealous Inu Yasha.


	3. Did I Ever Mention Drama?

_**Chapter Three: Have I Ever Mentioned Drama?**_

I wasn't very surprised when Kouga called the next day to cancel our planned date.

"We're… I have to help my mom plan for the service. I won't be at school for the next couple of days. My brothers are still too little to understand why Dad can't come home anymore." His voice broke over the phone and my eyes watered. I knew how hard it could be. Souta had a hard time accepting our father would never return. And it's been a year.

"No worries, Kouga. I understand. Remember who you're talking to, sweetie." I offered jokingly but I sobered quickly. "They'll understand soon enough. Just call me whenever you need to. I'd rather you wake me up in the middle of the night than just not call at all. Okay?"

The pause on the line worried me. Until he said quietly, "Can I keep you?" and I could definitely hear the smile.

I laughed delightedly. "I don't see why not. Does that mean _I_ can keep _you_?" I asked coyly. He chuckled and replied the affirmative. We quickly said our fond farewells when his mother popped on the line to ask for his help. I blushed when she said how cute I sounded and I accepted her open-ended invitation of coming over for dinner.

Instead of studying and reviewing college offers as I had planned if I were to be alone, I decided to spend some much needed quality time with my mom and little brother.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

On Monday morning, I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed. I was having the most wonderful dream. I had been talking to my father about Kouga and Daddy said how much he approved. I frowned remembering something else. He had also warned me about being careful.

My cell phone rang and I frowned. Looking at the number had me groaning. "I could have sworn I blocked that number." I muttered petulantly. I grinned with a realization. I decided to answer in a deep no-nonsense woman's voice. "Tokyo Central Police Department, how may I direct your call?"

"I, er, uh, I'm sorry! I must have dialed the wrong number." Inu Yasha said hurriedly and hung up. I cackled after I had set my phone down. That was kind of fun.

My phone rang again and I answered it almost the same way. He hung up again. When he called a third time I'd had enough. "Sir, you've dialed the same number _again_. I recommend you try at a later date so you do not tie up this emergency line." I said harshly.

Click. Dial tone. Clutching my sides didn't alleviate the pain from laughing so hard, but I clutched at them anyway.

By the time I'd gotten to school, I'd already called Sango and told her what happened, which explained why she giggled when she saw me.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she said and snickered when Miroku pouted. She then proceeded to explain her comment and he grinned.

"Remind me never to irritate you. You are a mean woman." He said cheerfully.

"I know!" I chirped and practically skipped to class. Time flew by while I daydreamed. Mondays were never anything but reviewing the previous week, so I took the time to think and turn in whatever work I had. When lunch arrived, I sighed.

"What's wrong, Kag?" Sango asked and sat next to me at the tree. I sighed again and she smiled in understanding. "You miss Kouga?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile.

"I know, I know. I just met him. But he asked me out Saturday, so we're officially an item, and that kiss…" I trailed off dreamily, touching my lips with the tips of my fingers. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested the side of my head on the top.

"Ooo, is he a good kisser?" she asked and waggled her eyebrows.

Miroku squinted. "And why do _you_ need to know?" he asked, pouting. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Girls always ask their friends things like that. I'm not interested in anyone but you. You're _my_ idiot." She said and I laughed, not moving. Miroku accepted this with a goofy, lopsided smile and said no more.

"Yes." I said quietly. "He is. But he's got some things to take care of at home and won't be here for a couple of days."

"Oh, yeah. I read about his father in the paper. That's so sad." Sango said and hugged me. I smiled. I should have known she'd have seen that. She had wanted to be a reporter at one point and had yet to break her habit of scouring newspapers.

"His dad died?" Miroku asked thoughtfully. "He hid it well at the beach… but then again, so did you last year." He added and pat my back. "He'll be alright. He's a tough guy."

"Help! I need female company!" Kisa said and dove at me. I yelped and she giggled from atop me. "Hi, Kagome! Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Seems to be a trend." Miroku quipped, grinning.

"Oh, be quiet." Kisa said happily and climbed off of me, helping me up while she was at it.

Her brown hair bounced as she bounced, her eyes a brighter blue than I remembered. "Are you happy or just on crack?" I asked and she drooped her head.

"Okay. I admit. It was crack." She said, barely able to withhold her giggles.

"It was not." I countered and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it was." She said and smiled at me. "It was the evil, vile drug."

"Drugs?" Miroku asked, raising a brow amusedly.

"There _is_ no crack!" Sango said, shaking her head, exasperated at all of us.

Kisa and I gasped and stared at each other wide eyed. "Oh, my God, she sold it all." We said simultaneously. We all burst out laughing after that.

"Uh, what were we originally gushing about?" I asked and scratched my head.

"Oh!" Kisa squeaked and dove at me to hug me again.

"Have we met before?" I batted my lashes at her and she giggled, kissing my cheek.

"I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Sessh." She said, blushing scarlet.

"Sessh?" I asked in surprise. Her face turned brighter, if it was even possible.

"I, uh, called him that once and he said he liked it. But no one else gets to say it. Only me." She whispered.

I nodded. Hey, that's okay. I like Sesshomaru as a person and an intellectual… it's his brother that I-"

"Have feelings for?" Inu Yasha finished for me, I hate to admit it, smoothly.

"Wished would drop dead?" Sango corrected.

"Pray to have mauled and molested deep in the forest by pigmy men in loin cloths?" Miroku offered cheerfully. Sango and I blinked at him comically and grinned hugely.

"Dislike immensely, bordering on hate." Kisa said and hissed at him like my cat used to.

I stroked her hair. "Good kitty." I said and laughed delightedly when she actually purred. I turned my attention to Inu Yasha. "Did you want something?" I asked in a rather businesslike manner. Holding up a hand, I closed my eyes momentarily. "Let me rephrase that. You always want something. _What _do you want?"

He frowned, thrown for a moment, before regaining his composure. He didn't smile. He didn't speak. He knelt down to look me in the eye and pulled out a pink rose. "Nothing." He said quietly and placed it in my lap before rising and leaving.

I blinked several times at his retreating back. "What just happened?" I asked nobody in particular.

"You just had a civil confrontation even though we were all trying to provoke him." Sango said, sounding as amazed as I felt.

I took a deep breath and was not pleased when my hands refused to stay steady. I didn't like how that made me feel. I was still slightly hurt over what happened between he and I, but that didn't mean I still had feelings for the slimy cretin, did it? "Does it?" I whispered out loud.

"You look a little lost." Kisa said and stared at me. I turned to her and blinked as my throat constricted. Before Sango or Miroku could say anything, she took my face in her hands and touched the tips of our noses together. "Don't follow any path you see. Your eyes can betray you. Make your own path and let your heart lead." She said sitting back and then she tweaked my nose.

Nobody knew quite what to make of that, but little did I know: I would take that advice deeply to heart.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Later that night, I tossed the flower into the fireplace. "The path I see leads to me at least forgiving you. _My_ path leads me to acknowledging you're sorry, but you'll never be a friend or someone I'm happy to see. You've ruined that." I said and watched the flames gleefully lick at the flora. It hissed long and low as the fire hit the moisture.

I hesitated to pick up my phone. It was Inu Yasha again. I let it ring and when I saw that he had actually left a message, I contemplated just deleting it before even hearing it. I shook my head and blinked when my phone rang again.

This time, though, it was Kouga. I answered immediately. "Top of the world, God speaking."

"I-what?" Kouga's surprised bubble of laughter had me smiling. I would definitely choose him over Inu Yasha any day.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" I said, feeling relaxed already.

"I'm well. I- I was wondering if you had any advice on dealing with younger brothers in denial? Manten screams if anyone says anything about Dad and Shippou just holds his stuffed fox and cries. I don't really know what to do." He finished helplessly.

"Souta was kind of a combination of the both. He threw tantrums, even physically attacking me when he came in and I was talking to Mama about Daddy." I sighed and walked up to my room quickly.

"So… what did you do?" he asked at length.

"I grabbed him and held him, letting him see me cry. He finally realized he wasn't the only one hurting and stopped being violent. He cried still after that but that was just part of the grieving process." Kouga made a humming noise and I heard something squeak, as if he'd sat down on an old sofa or recliner. "How old are they?" I asked when he said nothing.

"Manten is eight and Shippou is five. I have an idea on how to deal with Manten… but Shippou has been crying almost nonstop. I'm starting to get worried. He's not eating or drinking. He hardly even talks." My mouth opened in worry and I closed it with a snap.

"That's not good." I murmured to myself, wondering on how best to help Kouga and his family. Then an idea occurred to me. "I think you can deal with Manten. I think he'll actually be the easier of the two to calm down. But it'll have to be _you_ to help him, not your mother. She's the caregiver, the nursing one, and the adult. You're the big brother and _you're_ going to be the one he looks up to."

"I think I understand. But what about Shippou?" he asked and I heard a creaking from his end. I deduced that he was in a rocking chair.

"If it's alright with you and your mom, this is where I come in and help. Bring Shippou over tomorrow at two-thirty. It's a half-day and I'll be home early from school. Bring a picture of your father with you and even if you're not normally, be very affectionate with him. Hug him and spend time with him. In fact, do that with both of them."

"That's not a problem. We're a very close family. I have no problem taking care of my brothers and affection is never lacking." He said, but he sounded a little embarrassed. I pretended not to notice. "And I'm sure my mom would be fine with your idea. I think I have a small inkling of what you have planned."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm going to prepare a little bit then and go to bed. Remember: if you need me at all, even if you think it's stupid, don't hesitate to call."

"Okay." He replied quietly. "Kagome?" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me or how much I appreciate it." He said, just as quietly as he had said my name.

"Thank _you_ for trusting me." I said. We wished each other sweet dreams and to sleep well. I almost added something on that made my heart race. I couldn't say that yet. That would have freaked him out. I'm sure of it. I wasn't even sure if I was ready for that myself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Since the school day was so short, we had a long break instead of a lunch break. But even so, my growing group of friends gathered at the tree anyway. Instead of running into Inu Yasha again, there was an entire bouquet of pink roses in front of the tree. The tag had my name on it and on it, I'm sure, was a note to me. I did not touch the note or the flowers and instead, continued walking and sat with Kouga's friends so Miroku would have an excuse to hang out with some guys.

Kisa and I chatted a bit while Sango impressed the guys with her sheer strength and karate moves. She knocked them off their feet more than a few times when they tried to spar with her.

"I don't even try." Miroku said in his usual cheerful manner. "She could kick my ass in a heartbeat."

"Thanks for the warning. A little late!" One of them griped. I smirked but yelped when the bouquet of roses hit me square in the chest.

"Why didn't you take them?" Kikyo snapped, glaring daggers at me. "He broke up with me last week for you!" Her face twisted in disgust and I set the flowers next to me calmly as my friends quieted to watch.

"I was unaware that he had broken up with you." I said and before she could snap that I was lying, I continued. "However, what he does and does not do is none of my concern. I'm dating Kouga and my interests are concentrated solely on him." I flung the flowers back at her. "So, you can put these back where he left them, or throw them away. I don't care."

"You stupid fucking bitch!" she growled. "You don't know anything! The first and only time I had sex with him, he called out _your_ goddamned name!" she ended in a screech and lunged at me, angry tears in her eyes. Sango tripped her "accidentally" and then proceeded to lead her away with one arm held snugly behind her back.

"Piss off!" Sango said smartly, a big smile on her face.

Another day, another reason for my hands to shake. "Dammit." I whispered as the tears came anyway.

Two pairs of arms came around me and I realized that Sango and Kisa were sitting right next to me. I hadn't even noticed Sango had returned yet. "You're doing great." Kisa said, ever the mother hen. "You're making your own path. She needs to grow up."

"I'm just so confused now." I whispered and held on to my two female friends. "I know I have strong feelings for Kouga, but all this drama over Inu Yasha is wreaking havoc on my psyche and my heart. I- I know he's sorry. I'll even accept his apology, but I could never trust him again. I just wish… oh, hell, I don't know!" I wailed softly and continued to cry.

For the first time in my life, I ditched school and went home uncaring of the consequences. Thankfully, my mother never got off of work before three and I would have been home before her anyway. I had explained to her the previous day of what was going on with Kouga and his family. I also told her of my plan for helping Shippou so that she would not be surprised when she came home and they were there.

I took a bath and rolled my eyes as I heard the principal leave a message about my disappearance from school. "Jerk." I muttered and left the massage on the machine. My mother would probably just ask for an explanation. I'd give her an honest one and I was almost positive she'd let it slide just this once.

I decided to relax in the bath while waiting for Kouga and Shippou to show up. I wound up reading for an hour before getting in my bath. I hadn't looked at the clock but I figured it was only about two. So, safe to say, the doorbell ringing surprised the hell out of me.

I bolted to my room, sopping wet, and dried off as fast as I could. I put on some shorts, a shirt with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon, and put the towel around my shoulders just as the doorbell sounded again. "Just a second!" I yelled out and ran to the door. I left my hair up in its half-wet bun and opened the door.

The sight that greeted me had a soft smile gracing my face. Kouga was cradling Shippou in his arms protectively as the little boy hid his face in his big brother's shoulder.

"Hi." I said and kissed Kouga's cheek.

"Hi, Kagome. How was your day?" he asked and I ushered the two into the living room.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me. I came home a little… _early_,shall we say. Just a bit of drama that I will tell you about at a later date, okay?" I offered and smiled when Kouga gave me a _look_. Satisfied, he nodded and nudged Shippou with his face. It was cute; it almost looked like he was nuzzling him.

"Shippou, say hello to Kagome." He said.

"Hullo." Came a muffled greeting.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Kouga said and pat the nervous little boys shoulder.

I pulled my teddy bear from off the side of the couch and held it while Shippou finally took his first good look at me. It was surprising to see that he and Kouga had matching blue eyes. "Hi." He said and watched as I rubbed the paw of my bear in one of my hands. "I like stuffed animals." He said softly.

I smiled and hugged my bear close. "Me, too. I got lots of 'em." I said and waved at him with the bears arm. He giggled and buried his face again.

"I got a fox. His name is Kitsune." He said and held out his prize to show me, still not looking.

"Oh, he's very handsome." I said looking directly at Kouga. I smiled and winked when his cheeks tinged red. "I have a fox somewhere upstairs. Would you like to see her?" That had his interest immediately.

"Really?" he asked and faced me. I smiled and nodded. "What's her name?"

"Suka. She's got a really long tail. It's fluffy, too." I said and pretended to think really hard. "Now, do you know where foxes like to hide? She sleeps a _lot_." I offered as an explanation and Shippou nodded enthusiastically, hopping down and holding Kitsune up.

"Kitsune can help, too." He said. I clapped and nodded.

"That's a _great_ idea." I said and offered my hand to lead Shippou upstairs. Kouga gawked at me as Shippou grabbed my hand and started tugging me toward the stairs. "C'mon, Kouga. You have to help, too." I said and gestured for him to follow. I let Shippou lead and smiled warmly as I felt Kouga's hand at the small of my back.

"So, which one's your room?" Kouga asked. I blinked in fake confusion at all five of the closed doors.

"Hm, they switched on me again." I said and scrunched up my face like I was thinking really hard again.

"Let's try this one!" Shippou said and led me straight to my room.

"Wow, you're good at this." I said and he grinned in triumph. I had made sure to hide anything I didn't want seen the previous night and made a fake little burrow out of sweaters and shirts to hide my stuffed fox in for when Shippou arrived. I'd actually had this all planned out from the start.

I peeked behind my curtains and called out Suka's name while Kouga looked inside my open closet and Shippou looked under my bed. "She's not under here, either." Shippou said sadly. I moved closer to the little pile of clothes and looked all around it. "Wait! I know!" he said and ran straight for it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I really wanted him to be the one to find her.

He reached into the little opening and pulled her out with a successful cheer. "Alright! You found her!" I said happily. I knelt down and accepted her from him. "Suka? This is Shippou. And this is his friend Kitsune and this is his big brother Kouga." I spoke like I used to when I was Shippou's age. "What?" I said and put her snout to my ear. "Oh, that sounds good." I said and grinned.

"What? What'd she say?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"She says we need to go make some cookies." I said and grinned when Shippou jumped up and down excitedly. "I'll take that as a joint 'yes.'" I said and laughed when Kouga cheered as well.

"Woohoo!" he had said.

A half hour later, I had managed to get some chocolate on my nose and went cross-eyed to "look" when Shippou pointed it out. He giggled as I stuck out my tongue in concentration and tried to look at it. A loud "Ding!" let us know the first batch of cookies was done. I poured us each a small glass of milk and let the cookies cool for a few minutes before grabbing two for each of us.

I played a board game with both Shippou and Kouga and waited only a little while longer before I let Shippou notice I was holding onto a picture of my dad. He asked about it and I explained all about how my father had died the previous year and how sad my whole family had been and still was.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked after a good ten minutes of silence. I held him in my lap while I sat cross-legged and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Yes." I said honestly. "It will probably always hurt." He sniffled and I knew the tears were coming. "I don't let myself be sad, though. Daddy would be sad, too, then. And I want him to always be happy in Heaven." He seemed to understand the concept of Heaven and Hell so I didn't bother to explain. "My daddy was so funny. He'd tell the best jokes and he always knew how to make me laugh even when I was mad." I shared. Shippou looked up at me earnestly, clinging to every word. "I know that if I'm sad all the time, then Daddy will be, too. And that's not fair.

"But you know what?" I said and Shippou looked up at me wide-eyed. "I know he's still here, looking after me and my mama and my brother. As long as I never forget him, he will _never ever_ be gone. I want to show you something very special, Shippou." I said and led him and Kouga out to the old shrine. Shippou was more awestruck than even Kouga had been.

"Is this all pictures of your daddy?" he asked in his child's wonder.

"Every single picture in here has my daddy in it. I come here when I'm sad or I miss him and when I talk, I know he hears me. He knows when to watch me and when not to, so I don't worry when I feel like Mama or Souta need looking after." I explained. He smiled but he cried at the same time. I pulled him into my arms and held him. "I love my daddy and I always will. This helps me remember all the fun I had and reminds me how much he still loves me." I whispered and held Shippou as he cried.

After a little while, I brought the two back into the house and introduced them both to my mother. Shippou looked much better and seemed to be more thoughtful than sad. I was glad he was taking my words to heart. Shippou fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV and I cuddled with Kouga on the couch.

"Thank you so much." Kouga whispered and turned his face toward my hair. "I don't know how I can ever repay you." His arms tightened around me and I reveled in being held. It felt so right and so nice. After a little while, I realized Kouga had fallen asleep as well. I chuckled quietly and shifted to let him lay with his head in my lap. He adjusted himself to be comfortable even while he slept.

I stroked his hair and face and watched as he smiled in slumber and I spoke the words I knew I couldn't when he was awake. "I love you." I whispered. "I just… wish I could tell you while you were awake. I don't wanna scare you off because I've never felt this way before. But I understand and I know it's love." I leaned down as best I could and kissed his cheek. After another half an hour, I woke both brothers up and made sure Kouga called his mother to let her know what was up and that they'd be staying for dinner.

My mother absolutely _adored_ Shippou. Souta thought he was a cool little kid, even though he'd only just turned ten himself. She also highly approved of Kouga, which was a _huge_ relief. When Kouga called his mom to let her know he was on his way home, my mother somehow wound up with his phone and chatted animatedly with her.

"How do I always end up losing my cell phone to someone else?" he asked the ceiling and I laughed.

"Looks like you're stuck here for another ten minutes." I said all-too-cheerfully.

He grinned and pulled me close. "Could be worse." He added and leaned down. I raised my head to meet him halfway and when our lips met, it was just as explosive as the first time. I was glad we had opted to sit on the front steps while waiting for my mom to give up his cell phone.

His hands rested on my hips, squeezing in surprise when I deepened the kiss suddenly. He groaned when I nipped at his bottom lip and we forced ourselves to taper off the kiss so my mother didn't walk out to find us engaged in things I'm sure she doesn't ever really want to see (no matter _how much_ she may want grandchildren in the future).

* * *

AN: Someone brought this to my attention. The "Crack bit" as it was referred to, was done by someone named Jeff Dunham. A comedian. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, get over it. At the time of writing and posting this chapter, I was unaware of that fact. I only saw my friends do it and nearly died laughing so I thought I'd use it in a story of mine. Either way, it's not mine and I don't claim credit for it. Big effin deal. Happy?

**_Blood_**


	4. Disconcerting Confrontations

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long folks, but in the time I haven't updated I've broken my old computer (still need to get the hard drive out of it so I can get all my other stories and music and vid's off it), I've gotten married, become a mother, and celebrated my first wedding anniversary. So, forgive me for not updating sooner! Please? I'll cry if I have to.

Anyway, yeah. Been hella busy. So, I'm surprised I'm even doing this, but this is one of my favorite stories I've done so far and I think I'm gonna end it in, like, a few more chapters. I'll try to make it as satisfying as possible. HEARTS! Also, I'll be making another story, a sequel to this featuring Sesshomaru and Kisa. I kinda dig that pair. Hee hee. On with the story!

**Chapter Four:** _**Disconcerting Confrontations**_

Wednesday morning went as smoothly as could be expected, what with the past few days being how they were. Inu Yasha was nowhere to be seen, but if only Kikyo had been in the same boat. She continuously hassled me. If it hadn't been for Sango attempting to kill her, I'd have been in a cat fight more than once with her. Of course, I would have been merely protecting myself while she tried to claw off my face… which she threatened more than a few times just so she wouldn't have to worry about Inu Yasha ever looking at me again.

It didn't matter to her that I had no interest in ever talking or looking at Inu Yasha, she was determined to destroy me for her failed attempt at a relationship. Don't you just_ love_ high school?

"Kagome?" I yelped and whirled around, already in a fighting stance. "Uh, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kick my ass." It was Inu Yasha.

I sighed and stood up straight. "What?" I demanded coolly.

"I guess you didn't listen to the message I left on your voicemail?" he asked. I shook my head no and he sighed. "I had asked if you would talk to me today at lunch." He stated.

I shifted from foot to foot, thinking about it. Finally, I nodded and gestured to the half full drama room. He went and I followed. Sitting in the corner where we could partially talk privately, I waited for him to speak his piece.

"I'm sorry. It's the first thing I want you to know and to believe." He stared at his hands for a moment.

"I'll acknowledge the apology." I said flatly. "I'll even accept your apology… for what it's worth." I muttered so low I knew he hadn't heard. He looked at me so hopefully I almost crumbled my resolve. Almost.

His face fell after watching me a moment. "Then why aren't you… I don't know, showing how you feel or anything?"

"Oh, but I am." I stated and smiled. It was as empty as a promise from the Devil. "I don't feel anything. Not for this; for you. Everything I feel for you was conveniently gone by the time I fell in love with Kouga." He gasped and I kept my eyes level. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Kouga's father's funeral is this Saturday. I would like to finish the letter to his mother that I started." I rose and Inu's hand gripped my wrist painfully. A little bit of fear sparked in me when I saw the desperate look on his face.

'Oh, fuck, did I break him?' I thought in a mild panic when I tugged on my wrist and he didn't let go right away. He let go immediately when Sango poked her head in and called out to me. I glared at him to hide my fear and stormed away.

"Creepy motherfucker." Sango said mildly as she watched Inu Yasha's face. I smiled appreciatively and linked arms with her, letting her lead me to our new lunch hangout. "Kag?" she said quietly, sounding upset.

"Hn?" I looked at her face and swallowed thickly. She looked furious.

"Why is your wrist starting to bruise?" she asked, but I knew she already knew the answer. I looked away and shrugged. She didn't press the issue… yet.

Towards the end of lunch break Kisa popped by with Sesshomaru in tow. "Hey. Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? I though you hated this place?" I asked in confusion.

He grinned, much to my surprise. "Only because it forced me to deal with that wretched brother of mine for more hours than I wished." I laughed nervously and slowly moved my wrist from view. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to escape his notice. Kisa planted her hands on her hips and squinted at me.

'Damn!' I thought, embarrassed and more than just a little scared.

Sesshomaru held out his hand calmly, a note of honest concern in his eyes. Kisa nodded from me to him, as if in urging. "Please?" he said when I hesitated. I held out my arm and he gently took my hand twisting it one way, then another. "Not sprained, but it will be a little bruised for a couple of days. What happened?" he asked and waited to seat himself after Kisa plopped down next to me.

I was in slight shock, and not from Inu Yasha's abuse, but from the concern and caring Sesshomaru was showing. 'Wow, Kisa works her magic pretty quickly.' I thought and heaved out a sigh. "Someone grabbed me a little too roughly. No big deal." I tried to shrug it off, but with the minor deal I'd already made of it there was no way I was getting out of a deeper discussion.

"C'mon, Kagome, don't you trust me?" Kisa batted her lashes at me and stuck out her bottom lip. I laughed, feeling more secure.

"Yeah. I do. It's just… I don't wanna have to deal with it, y'know?" I said, more to myself than to anyone else. I paused, took a breath, and dove in. "I allowed Inu Yasha to offer his apology to me and I accepted it. But I told him I felt nothing for him now and that I was in love with Kouga. He didn't take too kindly to that. He'll get over it. It's really not that big-a deal." I said, hoping to reassure them as well as myself.

Sesshomaru frowned, tilted his head to the side, then nodded to himself. As he rose, he pulled Kisa up with him and turned to face me. I stayed seated. "I won't intrude or make things worse by talking to him about it. I'll just slap him around and not give him a reason as to why." He offered a rare smile and I laughed once more. "He should be used to it with the way we grew up."

"Thanks." I managed feeling a lot better. My phone rang, scaring the bujeezus out of me, and I pretended not to notice Sesshomaru kissing Kisa in front of all our guy friends. 'Marking territory, are we?' I snickered to myself and finally answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Well, you sound rather chipper." It was Kouga. I smiled at the feel of butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm watching Sesshomaru mark his territory in front of the other guys." I said quietly, cupping my mouth over the phone.

"So, he's kissing Kisa as a 'hands off' warning?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. I chuckled warmly.

"Essentially. So, what are you up to?" I asked and immediately felt like a moron for asking.

"Actually, I just found something out and I feel the need to share it. Since you're one of the few people I trust I decided to call you." I made an appreciative noise and he snickered. "It's good news. My parents had taken out life insurance policies on one another and so we've just come into a considerable financial bundle." He paused for effect. "We're fucking loaded!" he exclaimed.

"Well, good. I'm glad your parents loved each other and you and your brothers enough to make sure you'd all be well taken care of should anything happen." There was such a long pause I'd wondered if I said something bad.

"You see, this is why I chose to tell you. You say just the right thing to make me smile and feel really proud of my family." He said softly.

"Well, good gawd, Kouga. Did you expect me to say 'Good thing your old man kicked off, then?'" he made a choked noise. "I know you'd rather have your father than the money, but the fact is you don't. I'm just happy that you won't have to worry about finances along with the devastation of losing a parent."

"Kagome?" he said and I made a questioning noise. I felt a tap on my shoulder and tossed a quick glance. It was Kouga. I dropped my phone and blinked at him.

"Kouga? I-" was promptly cut off by his mouth over mine. When he pulled away from me I was grinning. "I'm welcome?"

"Oh, anytime." He said enthusiastically and grinned back. He narrowed his eyes when I stroked his cheek and I swore softly. "When did _this_ happen?" he said holding my hand and examining my wrist even more gently than Sesshomaru had.

I sighed and told him all about it. I even mentioned Sesshomaru's plans of kicking the crap out of Inu Yasha.

"He want any help with that?" He asked. He gave me a sour look when I tried to make him promise not to do anything. "I promise I won't kill him." He offered and I knew that was the best I was going to get from him.

My chest felt all warm and tingly knowing how much he cared for me. I hated all that machismo crap, but still… it made me want to giggle and swoon. No one had ever acted that way on my behalf before and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Fine." I said and hugged him to me.

"That's it? You're not gonna argue till I promise not to touch him?" he asked, nuzzling the side of my face.

"Why would I force you to lie to me?" I said simply and he whistled, looking away. "In any case, I like that you care."

"Of course I care. I'm in love with you." I looked up at him quickly and he looked a little stunned himself.

"You… you _are_?" I whispered. He swallowed nervously and looked down at me with a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"Yes. It's… intense. And a little frightening." He admitted. Kouga was about to say something else but I cut him off with my mouth this time around. "Maybe I should tell you I love you more often?" he said jokingly, his face red.

"Maybe you should." I paused and waited for him to look me in the eyes. "I love you, too, Kouga."

He grinned and held me tightly. When he looked over my head at something, I tried to turn. He didn't let me. I looked up at him in confusion until his mouth came down softly and he kissed me senseless. I moaned against his mouth, gasping when his hand cupped my bottom, pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away and stared up at him. "We don't need an audience for the things you make me feel or want to do to you." I said at length and extremely breathlessly. When he smiled, I took the opportunity to turn my head and caught sight of Inu Yasha walking toward us angrily. I blinked in surprise when Kouga was suddenly in front of me.

Inu Yasha started arguing with Kouga and I dropped my jaw. Barely refraining from storming over and wrapping my hands around both their throats t shut them up, I stormed off instead. Kouga practically snarled when Inu Yasha tried to follow me. I heard more shouting and knew there would be a fight soon if Inu Yasha pushed any harder. He did and there was.

I was far enough away and in my own thoughts when I realized I was heading towards Kouga's car in the school parking lot. I cloth being shoved over my mouth and my own muffled scream was the last thing I remembered. _'Daddy… help…'_


	5. Can I Please Has Cheeseburger?

**A/N:** Well, surprise! Surprise! I can't believe I got reviewed so quickly when I had taken so long to update. I was almost certain I had been given up upon. Sweet!

_**Chapter Five: Can I Please Has Cheeseburger?**_

I came to and couldn't see. The first things I noticed were the bindings on my wrists and the horrible smell of rotting fish. 'What the hell happened?' I thought, my head aching something fierce.

"She's waking up." A man with an extremely gruff voice said. At least, I hoped it was a man. If not… _okay,_ back on track here.

I realized I could blink and did so several times. Cloth was covering my eyes and preventing me from seeing where I was. "What happened?" I mumbled. My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as though I had just licked peanut butter. Trying to urge a little saliva to wet my dry mouth, I chewed on my tongue lightly while waiting for someone to answer me. Nothing. "Where am I?" I tried, speaking a little more clearly.

"Safe. For now." Replied a soft feminine voice. I didn't recognize it.

"Oh. Okay. May I ask why I've been kidnapped?" I said and started coughing. I was feeling a little ill.

"Open the door. Air this place out a bit." The woman snapped and soon I picked up on the sound of seagulls and waves. 'Near the ocean.' I thought and absorbed every clue I could think of. After a moment, the woman answered my question. "You've been causing a lot of grief." She said and paused.

"Have I? To whom?" I asked softly, seriously frightened.

She clucked her tongue. "I'm not so stupid as to tell you who I'm doing this for. Thought you'd be smarter than _that_."

"I'm not exactly feeling myself." I bit out through clenched teeth. The slap resounded and echoed. Not to mention it hurt. A lot. When the echo died I was positive we were in a warehouse.

"Attitude will get you nowhere." She whispered and kissed my cheek. I recoiled, fearing another strike. My cell phone rang and the tune let me know it was my mother.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked as my phone quieted.

"Oh, only about six hours, my dear." She said and I felt relief course through me. I was afraid it might have been days later. My stomach growled. "Apparently somebody's hungry. That's too bad." My phone began to ring again. "Your mommy must be terribly worried. I'll just answer that for you." She crooned softly. My throat tightened and I felt so sick. "I'm assuming this is little Kagome's mother?" she said without emotion. "Where is she? That's a good question. Which part of her would you like?" she chuckled warmly, as though to a lover. It was creepy. "I'm only joking. She's intact… for the time being."

I schooled my face into cold indifference, so as not to give any of my thoughts away. 'I'm in a warehouse at the pier and there aren't too many of those. What can I do to hint at my mom where I am?' I looked up when she hung up and realized I'd missed my chance and the end of their conversation.

"So, Kagome, do you think she can do it? A million dollars in four hours?" she cackled at this point and I heard her messing with something. When the sharpness of a blade crossed my left palm, I hissed in a breath. I would not scream. I would not give this psycho that kind of satisfaction. "You know, I think I'm a little too evil, giving her such a ridiculous number and such a short amount of time. She'll never be able to do it. But, then again, _that is_ the idea. Maim you and make her think it was her fault." She ran it across my other palm and I didn't even hiss. I swallowed thickly as I felt blood trickle down to my fingertips and fall to the floor. "Go ahead; no one will hear you, honey. You can be as loud as you want. I bet you're a screamer." She said maliciously and slashed at my left breast, cutting fabric and flesh in one swipe.

I couldn't prevent my mouth from dropping in shock, but no sound emitted from my mouth. She made another slash and I realized she'd made a cross over my heart. The pain was amazing in its intensity. I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake, let alone keep quiet. "X marks the spot." She said, laughter etching every word. I clenched my teeth and she spoke again, this time pouting. "Well, you're no fun." She said and sighed. I hoped that meant she would stop. I've been wrong a lot lately and it would really suck if I was still in that rut.

I screamed agonizingly when she dug her fingers into the wound she'd made on my chest. "That's _much_ better." She said cheerfully. I vomited and she shrieked. "God dammit! These shoes were expensive! _Fuck_!"

"That's what you get for wearing that fancy shit when torturing a _kid_." The man with the gruff voice said angrily. I had forgotten all about him.

"She's not a kid, she's a little whore." She kicked me and I winced feeling worse than I ever had before. "A stupid whore who ruined my fucking shoes!" she screamed and kicked me again. The sounds of a scuffle and a struggle confused me.

"Stop it. You lose it too much and you won't get away with this. If you want to fuck her up that badly, kill her first and you won't have to deal with her puking or struggling." He snapped. I felt panic bubble up inside me. A minute later the sounds of a scuffle came back and I dropped my jaw in horror. 'Oh, my gawd! Are they…? They're having _sex_! They were angry with each other and are now having nasty, loud sex! Ew!' I shuddered because of the pain as well as my disgust.

I rubbed the side of my face on my shoulder to move the blindfold while they were distracted. It worked to an extent and I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to the light. I grimaced when I saw the two of them facing away from me, the woman bent over a wooden box and moaning in pleasure. I didn't recognize the man but the woman seemed familiar. The long black hair did, anyway, considering that's all I could see. I managed to see a little out the open door and saw a number. 'Fourteen. Alright. That's something. Maybe if Mom calls me again…'

I pretended to pass out and kept still and limp. The two finished up their… _business_ and soon enough came back to where I sat, seemingly unconscious. An hour later, my neck was fucking killing me, not to mention my wounds from her cutting me. My cell phone rang and I barely refrained from sighing in relief. My mom was calling again.

"Looks like someone might get a proper funeral after all." The woman said to herself. "What? I'm only giving the body back if she actually manages to get us the money. I'm not letting this little twit live in any case." She said sweetly and answered my phone. "Unless it's to tell me you've got the money, you will never see your daughter again. You do? Wonderful! How on earth did you manage so quickly?" she asked. "Oh well, retirement is for the weak and who really needs college anyway? You're such a good mommy, scrimping and saving like that. Lucky you." She spent a good ten minutes on the phone with my mother and I seriously hoped mom was smart enough to involve the police so they could track the call.

And if my mom _did_ involve the police, this kidnapper was seriously stupid. Then again, I'd already gathered that. Thank GAWD for stupid greedy bitches. "Hang up the goddamn phone! The cops are probably tracing the call!" the man snapped and broke my phone.

"But I had to tell her where to put the money." She whined. "The stupid woman had no idea what I was trying to explain so that we'll be rich."

"She was probably playing dumb." He snapped and I chanced cracking my eye open. He was shaking her. She snarled and fought him and… oh, gawd, they were screwing again. 'Why me?' I thought to the powers that be. 'This is so gross!' I played with my wound on my palm just so I could concentrate on the pain instead of their disgusting libidos.

In the midst of their feverish coupling I heard sirens. 'YES! FUCKING-ALRIGHT, YES!' I had never felt such elation before. They rushed apart and collected themselves as quickly as they could.

"You distract the cops and I'll slit her throat!" the woman said. That got my attention. I cracked my eye open. When she was close enough to me, my head shot up and I screamed, almost a battle cry, as I hefted my legs and kicked her away from me as hard as I could. She grunted and landed on her back, her head slamming down on the ground.

I grinned, knowing it felt more like a snarl, as she passed out. "Nut job." I muttered, my voice scratchy from that first scream she extracted from me. The man rushed away from the door and to the woman's side. Police rushed in armed and shouting. "Shut up!" I yelled and everyone froze. I couldn't believe they just stopped like that. I wanted to go home. "Don't _stop! _I'm tired, I'm hurting, and I'm hungry. Arrest those idiots and get me to a hospital all-fucking-ready!" I said and ignored the tears that streamed down my cheeks. "I could have saved myself at this rate." I muttered. 'Why am I not breaking down into hysterics?' I wondered and laughed when I realized it was because I was way too pissed off.

When my mom rushed in I sighed in relief. She kissed me a hundred times, weeping openly as the paramedics freed me. "I don't need the gurney. I can walk fine." I said as they tried to urge me onto it.

"Sorry, miss, but it's procedure." The EMT said.

"Fuck your procedure. My mom can take me to the hospital." I said deadpan. My mom wrapped an arm around me protectively.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you need to come with us. We have-" The EMT began again.

"Fuck off." I replied cheerfully and sniffled. My eyes were still streaming.

When the EMT tried to make his case again my mother held up a hand. "She said to fuck off. _I_ will take my baby to the hospital." I grinned up at her and nuzzled her shoulder as the guy sputtered a protest. We walked away and drove straight to the hospital with a police escort.

Two hours later and in my own hospital room, I spoke with my mom. "Well, this has been one hell of a day." I said and burst into tears. It was so unexpected I panicked a little. The doctor was nice enough to give me a little time alone with Mom so I could get my crying out of the way. "Mommy…" I wailed and clung to her. After a little while, I was being rocked in her lap while she sang softly. "I was so confused the whole time." I said at length.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't and still don't know who they are. Or why they took me and hurt me. Well, technically, only the woman hurt me, but the man let her for the most part." I paused and thought a moment. "You know, I was more angry than scared… but I was really freaked out, too. I still am. And angry. As a matter of fact, I'm pissed off."

"Good! You _should_ be! If I ever get close enough to that skinny bitch, I'll snap her neck like a twig." Mom said fiercely. I gaped a little. My mother was the most forgiving person I'd ever known. I guess never mess with a person's child.

"I love you, Mama." I said and hugged her. My stomach growled and I sighed. "Why won't they feed me?" I whined and climbed into the bed. "And why can't I go home?"

"They just need to monitor your wounds for one night in case of infection, sweetheart. I'll be here with you." When I asked after Souta I was surprised by her answer. "He's being watched by Kouga and his family. I was going to go out and sneak you some food and bring him to see you. I already let him know you were safe and okay."

"Can I please has cheeseburger?" I begged. She laughed and nodded, leaving me alone. It gave me more time to think. Which was something I really didn't need.

'What the hell just happened?' I wondered and lay back waiting for my mother to return. It was about ten at night and I wondered how much longer I would have to stay awake. 'Hopefully I'll soon find out who those weirdo's are and why they did what they did to me…'

The doctor knocked on the door and smiled when she saw that I was laying down. "How do you feel physically?" she asked.

"I love pain killers." Was my succinct reply. She chuckled and checked my vitals, working up small talk the whole time.

"I know I asked this before but sometimes young ladies your age don't like to talk about it in front of their parents-"

I cut her off with a laugh and a hand up. "I have not been sexually abused. I wouldn't be so composed if I had been. _Trust _me." I said emphatically.

It was almost eleven by the time my mom came back. Souta snuggled in my bed with me while I ate and I listened to his happy chatter. When Mom went to take Souta home, he and I both refused and he slept next to me on the hospital bed while Mom slept on the daybed.


	6. The Who To The What Now?

_**A/N:**_ So, that last chapter was fun to write but it didn't turn out quite the way I had intended. I'm just glad it pleased some of my readers. Anyway, my hubby shutdown the computer before I had saved the beginning of this chapter. The butthead. So, it's not quite what I wanted, but beggars can't be choosers. Hope it's okay. I always love reviews and constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.

_**Chapter Six: The Who To The What Now?**_

When I woke up, neither my mom nor my brother was in the room. That confused me. I looked down at my bandaged hands and sighed. The wounds were going to make it difficult to write when I finally had to do my homework again. At least I was promised the week off by Mom and my doctor.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I called. When I saw who it was, I regretted my choice of words. "Inu Yasha." Was all I could manage. I couldn't think of anything even remotely polite or snide. Nothing. Just his name.

He looked horrendously uncomfortable. For some reason, that pleased me. "Kagome." He replied. I finally decided to just cock my head to the side curiously. He'd talk. He always did. Seemed to love the sound of his own voice. "Are you going to be okay?" A surprisingly astute question. He didn't ask if I was okay but if I would be soon. I wouldn't be able to snap and sneer. Once again I felt empty towards him. Then again, that was better than scared or attracted.

"Yes. Minor wounds. A few stitches. I'm fine." I replied quietly. I looked him over and realized he had a black eye. Probably other wounds as well from his fight with Kouga… which made me wonder how my love fared.

He stepped from foot to foot, still uncomfortable, speaking a moment later. "I, uh, didn't bring anything. Figured it'd get tossed." I shrugged and he continued. "I just wanted to make sure you were… you were doing okay." He looked everywhere but at me. He looked guilty. But of what? He wouldn't have…

"Did you sic those morons on me?" I breathed, unwilling to believe he was that crazy.

"No!" he exclaimed, looking at me finally, though horrified. I nodded, accepting it as truth. "I would never want anyone to hurt you." He said much quieter. I looked down at the bruise on my wrist and doubted.

"I appreciate that you checked up on me but it wasn't necessary. I'm fine and I think it's best if you leave." I said at length. He paused, looked at me, looked away quickly and nodded.

"I hope you heal soon." He said and I waited silently for him to leave.

'What the _hell_? He was acting so freaking weird.' I shook my head and wondered briefly about Kouga's handsome face. 'Even though the idiot knew I didn't want him to fight, he did so anyway… but I really hope Inu Yasha didn't get any good punches in. He may be a complete moron, but he _does_ know how to fight.' A few minutes later I was visited by a nurse and then my doctor. I was okay to leave soon. Apparently Mom and Souta had gone home to get me some clothes and hopefully _real_ food.

I decided to try and take a peek at my chest after the nurse had re-bandaged it. I shuddered upon seeing the stitches. "Yuck." I muttered. A knock on my door thirty minutes later had me sighing. "Come in." I called in agitation.

"I could always come back later." Sango said and popped in with a backpack on.

"School started twenty minutes ago." I reminded her.

"Mom and Dad agreed that I needed to be here with you." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I see you have not exploded from hospital food." She added and pulled out a Styrofoam box.

"Is that… food? _Real_ food?" I asked and squealed when she opened in front of me and there they were- a steaming pile of pancakes, sausages, and sides of melted butter and hot syrup. "I love you so much right now." I said jokingly tearful and proceeded to inhale everything in front of me. "I'm gonna get fat if I eat like this every day. Mom snuck me a cheeseburger and fries last night." I conceded and grinned when Sango threw everything away for me.

When she hugged me gently, I felt a wet spot forming on my shoulder. "You're okay? You're gonna be okay?" she asked and sniffled. I held her to me and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you're here. I was scared I would never get to see you again. Or anyone." I murmured and she pulled back to look at me.

"You're strong but everyone has their limits. Your mom told me a little about your daring escape." I raised a brow. "Well, technically the police will say they rescued you, but your mom told me all that you'd told her. They worked as a distraction as you knocked out one of your captors. I'm proud of you!" she said and I laughed.

"As much of a horrifying experience as it was, they were really stupid. I mean _really_ stupid." I paused and shuddered. "And horny. I swear they were part rabbit. And thank god for blindfolds, you know?"

Sango smiled at me. "I have some interesting news for you." I looked to her curiously. "Well, it turns out that the psycho hose beast that took you and hurt you is here with a severe concussion. I honestly hope the bitch _never_ wakes up." She snarled.

"And this is why I love you. I just wish the damn cops would find out why they took me and tell me already." I whined. Sango sighed and lay on the bed next to me.

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie. I wish I could help." She offered.

"That's okay. Here's something that's bugging me. Did Kouga kick Inu Yasha's ass yesterday? All I remember is that they were yelling at each other and I walked off." I said. When Sango winced, I narrowed my eyes. "Spill." I ordered.

"He and Inu Yasha fought, Kouga won because Inu Yasha freaked out and ran after you left. Inu Yasha has a black eye at the very least and I think Kouga only has a bruise on his cheek." I decided not to mention Inu Yasha's visit. When she squirmed I knew there was more.

"And…" I prompted.

"Kouga doesn't want to come see you because he thinks it's his fault you got kidnapped." She blurted.

"What?! Why?" I sputtered.

"Well, he said that if he'd done as you had asked and left Inu Yasha alone he'd have been _with_ you and you never would have been taken." Her smile looked more like a grimace.

"_Or _he'd have been taken, too." I said quietly. "That jackass better talk to me cause I am _not_ about to let the one guy I've fallen in love with ditch me because of undeserved guilt." I paused and ran my frustrated hands over my face. "The twit." I snapped and sighed. "I'm gonna have to corner him. Unfortunately, the only place I can think of to do that is at his father's funeral this Saturday."

"Why not at school?" I explained and she gaped. "You get the _whole_ week off? Awesome! I plan on coming over every day after school, just so you know. Might bring Miroku with me."

"As long as he doesn't molest you in front of me." I warned and we both laughed.

It was about eleven a.m. when Mom and Souta returned. I got dressed as quickly as I could and wondered whether or not I should call Kouga, maybe pretend that Sango hadn't told me anything. Shrugging to myself, I decided that was a good idea. Once settled at home, I sat down and played a board game with Souta. He let me win. Twice. Sweetheart was trying to be so nice.

At about two I made my way to my room for some alone time and argued with my conscious about calling Kouga. 'Didn't I already decide to call him?' With that thought I picked up my phone and dialed. I stared at it in shock when it rang two and a half times before going to voicemail. 'You did _not_ just ignore my call.' I squinted and tried one more time. Again I was ignored and sent to voicemail.

I decided to be up front with him and waited for the beep. "Kouga, I love you. We've established that and I really mean it with all of my heart. But if you're going to be an idiot about this and try and take the blame for something that isn't even your fault…" my voice had raised and I paused before speaking more quietly, "then I don't know what I'm going to do. I _need_ you. I need you to be here for me. Yesterday was horrific and the scars will never go away. Emotional _and_ physical." I paused and hated myself for starting to cry. I couldn't even hide it in my voice. "It hurt that you didn't even come to see if I was okay. To hear second-hand that you weren't _going_ to come see me because you blamed yourself for my getting taken. Well, know this-" I snapped and wiped my nose on my sleeve angrily. "If they were gunning for me in the first place, they would have gotten me anyway. Maybe not yesterday but they would have and there wouldn't be anything you could do about it. Just like you couldn't do anything about it yesterday. Call me back, you idiot. I love you." I hung up and set my phone on my nightstand before curling up with a pillow clutched to my chest.

I flipped on my stereo after a little bit and fell asleep, unbelievably depressed. I awoke to the feel of someone stroking my hair. I sighed contentedly and smiled. It felt _so_ good. "What's for dinner?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Kouga said softly. _That_ woke me up completely. I shot up and swayed dizzily. "Lay back down." He said and pulled me back so that I had my head in his lap.

"I was hoping you would call me." I said finally.

"I figured it would be better if I came over and spoke to you face to face. I couldn't do this over the phone." He mumbled.

I felt frozen. 'What's that supposed to mean?' I thought feeling slightly panicked. 'Is he breaking up with me?' I sat up slowly, resisting the gentle pull of his hands, and turned to face him. "Do what?" I asked breathlessly.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "That. And apologize. You were right. I was being stupid. I just…" he clenched his fists and his jaw tightened. "I was a complete mess when I found out you'd been taken instead of having just gone home. You know, irritated with me and Inu Yasha for being stupid boys."

"I was irritated, but I thought it was kind of funny, too. Never had anyone fight for me before." I said and he looked at me in surprise. "Don't look so shocked. Inu Yasha was my last boyfriend and I left him for cheating on me. And for being an all around jerk." I added in a mutter.

I looked for you here first. Your mom said you weren't home yet, so I tried Sango's. And then she and I set out on a manhunt for you when you didn't answer your phone."

"I was probably unconscious at the time." I explained and he looked pained. "Chloroform." I said and he grabbed my arms. After making me lie down on my back, he lay with me, holding me close and continued speaking softly near my ear.

"Your mom called your phone many times and when she got a hold of the crazy bitch who'd kidnapped you, she freaked. I told her to call the police and when they managed to get a pinpoint on you with the help of the cops I wanted to go with her. Instead, I wound up watching Souta at my house." He sighed and nuzzled his face to my neck. "The whole time I kept thinking that if I had just listened to you and ignored that stupid mutt Inu Yasha, you would be okay and safe." I was about to speak when he turned me to him and held tightly. "Kagome, I love you."

I made a pained noise and he released me. "Ouch." I breathed and gently placed a hand over the wound over my heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you bruised or-" he froze and blushed when I sat up and pulled my long sleeved shirt up and off. The blush drained quickly when he saw the bloodied gauze. "Oh, my gawd. What did they do to you?" he asked and his eyes darkened as his hand trailed softly over my breast.

I shivered and looked away while I answered. "The woman slashed an X over my heart, but first she slashed my palms." I held up my hands and he took them in his, kissing each palm in turn. "Thank you." I whispered. "I just wish-" his lips cut my words short and I felt a smile tug at my lips even though all I wanted them to do was kiss back. And they did. Enthusiastically, I might add. My brother burst in the room, scaring us so badly I practically threw Kouga off my bed. Both boys looked stunned and I burst out laughing. "I'm _so_ sorry!" I finally managed.

Kouga climbed to his feet, bright red and grinning. "You were right." He said and winked. "Even injured you could throw me." I laughed again when Souta rolled his eyes.

"Pansy." He muttered. Looking at me in disgust he added, "Dinner's ready. Kouga's invited to stay." But before I could ask what we were having he bolted.

"Dammit! I hate it when he does that!" I muttered to myself.

"What; is an annoying brother?" Kouga offered cheerfully.

"Barges in without knocking. I think I'm gonna have to start hanging out in my room nude so he gets grossed out and stops." I mumbled, not even realizing I was speaking aloud.

After a moment, Kouga chimed his opinion of my thought. "I am totally cool with that idea. In fact, I encourage it." After another moment he added laughingly: "And you might want to put a shirt back on or your mother might lynch me." Embarrassed, I glared at him and not only put on a shirt but a sweater, as well. "Spoil sport." He muttered and helped me to my feet.

"A hungry spoil sport." I offered sweetly. He pecked me on the lips and we both made our way down to the dining room to eat. "Spaghetti! Yes!" I cheered.

A little later that night I was sitting in my room, cuddling with Kouga and watching a movie. During the credits he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I just realized something that I should have noticed much earlier." He said. The seriousness took all playfulness from me.

"What is it, Kouga?" I asked and turned off the TV.

"I think I might know why you were kidnapped. Or at least who ordered it." He said quietly. My heart beat faster and I leaned forward earnestly. "It has to do with something he said yesterday. And I don't think you were the intended target."

He was almost mumbling to himself. My eyes were wide and my brows raised. "The who to the what now?"


	7. To Others Like Me Who Still Have Dreams

**A/N:** FINALLY! My brain caught up with my fingers and I remember where I was going with this story! Yay!!!!!! Heh heh. Anyhoo, reviews are appreciated and I will try and continue to update as quickly as possible. Sometimes it might take a little while though, I don't want to rush and ruin the chapters. If you think I rushed anything, tell me. Where and how you think I did this. I may have an explanation and I may not. This is a generally fast paced story so it would be REALLY bad if I screwed it up THAT badly. Lots of hearts! **Also, sorry for the long time before this chapter. I had most of it written, but I had a lot of things to take care of, like my daughter's first birthday.**

_**Chapter Seven: To Others Like Me Who Still Have Dreams**_

"I don't think you were supposed to be taken. I think… I think Inu Yasha was trying to get Kikyo out of the way." Kouga breathed and I froze.

"_What?_ You don't really believe-" I stopped mid-sentence and my mind flashed back to Inu Yasha's visit earlier in my hospital room. He was so uncomfortable and wouldn't look me in the eyes most of the time. And the emphasis that he would never want _me_ hurt. After a solid minute of being quiet and still I blurted out: "Oh my, gawd!"

"Maybe we should talk to the police?" Kouga wondered softly.

I looked up at him. "Tell me what he said yesterday." I demanded gently.

"He threw a punch that missed me completely, like he was looking at something else. I decked him onto his ass but he didn't even seem to care. He started muttering _"Wrong one. Wrong one. Those idiots!"_ and then he ran off. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was being weird and stupid, then I went looking for you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered and held me.

I sighed. "I thought we went over this. It's _not _your fault." I said and butted my forehead against his lightly.

"Ow." He muttered and smiled at me. "I know that." He said after a moment. "I just don't like that you were hurt. I _want_ to protect you. And it sucks that I couldn't."

I kissed his cheek and pulled back. "Keep looking to the past like that and you'll trip over what you don't see right here in front of you."

He grinned. "What's that saying… _'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift.'_"

"That's why they call it the "_present_" Kouga." I retorted and he laughed.

"Okay, okay. Back to business." He said and I nodded, our smiles disappearing. "So… _do_ we go to the police or do we try and see if we can get Inu Yasha to admit what happened? I mean, we're pretty sure this was his doing," he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully before continuing, "but how do we prove it?"

I clenched my jaw muscles and relaxed. "I have an idea, but I don't like it. Still," I paused and continued at Kouga's urging. "I could start a fight with Kikyo in front of Inu Yasha. Sango could bring her video camera. Um, just say she brought it for laughs, to record random friends doing stuff for fun cause my kidnapping really opened her eyes that her friends could be gone in an instant." The last was said and felt with such sincerity I had to swallow the strong emotions back. This was a good plan and I didn't want to go to the cops unless I had solid evidence. Kouga scooted till we were sitting side by side and he began to pet my back.

"You think he would do anything?" he asked after a moment. I gave it more thought.

"I think so. I think he might even attack Kikyo. He's not entirely a bad person… he's just kind of stupid and messed up in the head." I said more to myself than to Kouga. 'Still, we don't have any real proof except some rambling and some visible discomfort. What if this is all a big mistake and I just wind up getting my ass kicked by that bitch?' I shook my head. "Only one way to find out for sure." I said aloud, then Kouga and I discussed the plan a little more.

After he went home, I called Sango and told her everything from my message to Kouga to me needing her to bring her camera to school on Friday. I was planning on going just for that. I would go to "pick up my school work" the purposely bump into Kikyo, making it seem like an accident.

"Don't worry, girl. If shit starts going down, I'll pass the camera and rescue you." We laughed and I thanked her.

"Just promise not to jump in too soon. We want Inu Yasha to try and jump in. Either to save me or incriminate himself. Maybe both." I said and we chatted a little longer before I decided I needed sleep. I bathed with the help of my mom and after that, she re-bandaged my hands and chest.

"There you are, sweetheart." She said and handed my nightdress. Loose and easy to put on without help. Thank the powers that be. I popped a mild pain killer and climbed under my covers.

Unfortunately, I didn't have exhaustion to aid me to sleep this night, nor a comforting hand to hold while I slept. So I couldn't. Sleep, that is. Every time I closed my eyes I smelled rotting fish and heard that woman's awful tinkling laugh or the grunting of desperate coupling. Not the kind you hear in porn with the cheesy music and ridiculous plots but the kind no one talks about. The kind that makes you feel like crying. Like there is no love. Just two sick people forcing themselves on one another. I nearly started weeping myself when I heard the noise.

Click. Clack. Click. I rushed to my window and sighed in relief. Kouga was back. I snuck quietly downstairs and let him in. "What's up?" I whispered.

"Well," he whispered back, "I realized the only way I was going to fall asleep was next to you. I haven't slept in almost two days."

I smiled widely. "I can't sleep either." I confessed and led him up to my room as quietly as possible. I gestured for him to go ahead and climb into my bed before hopping in and snuggling up with him. "I'm _really_ glad you came back."

"Me, too." He replied cheerfully and leaned down to kiss me. After a second I realized I wanted to keep kissing him. So, I did. He pulled me a little closer and kissed his way from my mouth to my forehead. "I love you." He whispered and I smiled, comforted. I knew that if I dreamt, it would be sweet.

"And I you." I replied, getting comfortable with my head on his chest. When he finally fell asleep, I got up and sat at my desk. Looking back at Kouga sleeping soundly on my bed left me feeling… inspired, for lack of a more magnificent word. I grabbed my journal and began writing, letting my imagination take over.

_To others like me who still have dreams  
the butterflies remain  
to bring a promise of things to come  
like rainbows after rain._

_Uncharted paths to mountain peaks  
may lead to valley floors.  
Yet, who on Earth can guarantee  
what lies beyond closed doors._

_Don't teach me how to build a shell  
and live my life inside  
and close my thoughts to butterflies  
or say unicorns have died._

_Perhaps it's wrong to live in dreams  
and seek that pot of gold,  
but looking to new horizons each day  
keeps hearts from growing old._

Corny, but pretty. Satisfied and absolutely tired, I crawled back into bed. I smiled as, even in sleep, Kouga turned to me and held me.

In the morning, I awoke slightly to soft lips on mine. As I blinked my eyes to clear them, I saw Kouga leap from my window. Completely awake, I fell out of bed and scrambled to my open window and watched, sighing in relief, as he raced down my tree and out of sight. Giggling cheerfully, I closed my window and went downstairs. It was only six and the sun was just barely starting to rise. I wondered if Mom would question my early rise and chipper attitude. Didn't matter. I had a good dream and comfortable sleep.

It was seven and I hadn't even finished eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. 'I don't think he forgot anything…' I thought, figuring Kouga had come back. When I opened the door with a smirk, I was taken aback.

"What, we don't get a smile? I thought we were friends!" Kisa wailed jokingly and handed me an assorted bouquet of flowers.

I grinned and accepted the gift. "I thought you were Kouga." I admitted sheepishly. She nodded and strolled in when I stepped back.

"Pretty home." She commented. "Bigger than mine." There was no jealousy or pout in her voice. Just a simple observation.

"Not for long." I heard Sesshomaru murmur. My head jerked to look to him in surprise. I had almost forgotten he was standing there, but more, I couldn't believe he'd actually said what he'd said. "How are you, Kagome?" he asked. I gestured him in.

"I'm getting better." I replied and smiled, glad that Kisa had brought out the kindness in him. He looked me over and nodded. "What brings the two of you over so early?"

"I didn't get a chance to visit you in the hospital and I know you're not going to school today." Kisa pouted this time and took my bandaged hands in hers. "Are you hurt all over? Wait, is it even okay that I ask?" I smiled and hugged her as carefully as I could.

"It's fine. Can I offer you guys anything to eat or drink?" They shook their heads, informing me they had eaten before coming here. I then sat and re-told my story adding my thoughts and disgust and confusion. They sat silent for a little while and I decided to tell them of the plans to see if Inu Yasha was involved. "Do you think he could have done it?" I asked Sesshomaru and held my breath.

"I'm sorry to say I wouldn't put it past the imbecilic whelp." He muttered, rubbing a temple. Looking at his wristwatch made him sigh. "Kisa, we should get going if you don't want to be late for school." She sent him an amused look and raised a brow.

"So, were you two planning on breakfast and then visiting me this morning or what? It's pretty odd that you two show up together on a school day and…" I stopped when Kisa looked away blushing. Even the tops of Sesshomaru's ears were a little red. "Alright, never mind. Pretend I didn't ask." I said, barely refraining from laughing. I'd try and bust the details out of Kisa later. I grinned at them both. "So, are you two going out?" I kind of changed the subject.

Kisa snorted at Sesshomaru's response. "If that's what you want to call it."

"Okay, let me rephrase that: Are you two exclusive?"

"Extremely." Kisa said, curbing any more odd retorts from Sesshomaru.

"Spoilsport." He muttered… but I could be mistaken.

"We should get going." Kisa finally said after she and I exchanged a look. "I'll tell you later." She mouthed and I winked letting her know as inconspicuously as I could that I understood.

After they left I burst into giggles. "Oh, for crying out loud, I think they're screwing. What the hell is in the air?" I wondered aloud and went to clean up my mess in the kitchen… then I realized my hand was bandaged and I couldn't wash anything without getting my bandages wet.

"Beat you to it." I heard my mom say from behind me. I jumped in surprise and clutched my heart.

"That wasn't nice." I said and squinted at her.

"How did you sleep, sweetheart?" she asked and sipped at her coffee.

"Pretty well. I like being in my own bed." I said and smiled.

"How did Kouga sleep?" she asked and I winced visibly.

"Pretty well, too. I swear we didn't do anything." I added quickly. "He couldn't sleep cause he was still worried about me and I couldn't sleep either but we didn't have sex or even go farther than kiss and-"

She cut my babbling off with a hand up. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, baby. I trust you to do the right thing and to be safe when it's in your power." I stared at her blankly for a moment before sighing in relief. I went to hug her and kiss her cheek. I thanked her and she grinned. "So, why didn't your light go out until really late? I didn't hear the two of you talking."

I smiled, lighting up. It was going to be a good day.

**A/N: **The poem I did not write but found on this link 

Just FYI, 3 lotsa love!


	8. Me Likey Morphine

**A/N:** Busy, busy, busy! My hubby's band has been doing shows A LOT lately and I've been kept on my toes by a very quick and intelligent one year old. Lol, I really do enjoy being a mom even if I'm kinda young and selfish. ^.^ In any case, I had, yet again, forgotten where I was going with this so I had to re-read it. Here goes the best I can!

_**Chapter Eight: Me Likey Morphine**_

My wounds were healing nicely, except the cross over my heart. I hated it. It was embarrassing enough that I was small-breasted, but to have the smoothness marred by something so horrific bothered me more than anything else could have. I spent my days curled up with a book or hanging out with my friends and family. I made a fist and didn't even wince. It had only been a couple of days but I was starting to look forward to nabbing Inu Yasha. It was his fault I had been kidnapped and cut. The bastard.

I wondered briefly how Kikyo would react when she found out what had been planned for her. I hoped she cried. Which was really weird for me. Even when I disliked someone as much as possible, I still never wished them ill. Just away from me. But I wanted her to hurt. Not as much as Inu Yasha, though. 'When all this is over, they better try him as a freaking adult or I'm gonna be _pissed_.'

"Friday." I whispered to my ceiling the instant I woke up that morning. I was dreading it hardcore. 'Shoot me.' I thought heavenward. When nothing happened, I got up slowly and showered carefully. Once I was dressed, I let my mother put my long hair up in a mess bun so it would at least stay out of my face. 'This is gonna suck so much. I looked myself over in the mirror and took a deep breath. The doorbell rang, Kouga led me to his car, and we were on our way.

He kissed me tenderly and thoroughly before getting out of the car and opening the door for me. Another deep breath. I put on my best haughty expression, to make it look as though I would smirk at the world and spit in its face.

I turned in my work to my classes and swallowed my weakness and fear as lunch neared. A thought entered my head and I burst out laughing, earning me a few nervous and freaked out stares. I murmured it under my breath as Kisa linked arms with me and she burst out laughing, too. _"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."_ Kisa led me purposely in front of Kikyo. We both knew she would be unable to keep her mouth shut.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Kikyo sniped. I stopped and slowly turned my head to look at her with my very best sneer.

"Funny, I didn't even notice you were holding a mirror." I said calmly.

Her smirk turned into a near-snarl. "You look like shit. Guess those kidnappers did a number on you." She said in a voice dripping with sweetness and venom. "I'm assuming you were violated in every way possible." She added, trying to get a rise out of me.

I grudgingly obliged. "You wish, you psychotic hyper-cunt. They only cut me a few times before I nearly killed them." I slowly raised my hands, as if trying to appease someone, showing off my slashed palms right before I fisted my hands painfully.

My left hand rested at my side as I turned my right and flipped her the bird. She kept name calling, trying to get me to make the first move. I wasn't going to physically instigate the fight unless Inu Yasha was in view. She tried another few names.

I laughed and Kisa squeezed my arm, signaling me to say what I needed to get her to attack. I barely noticed Sango in the background, videotaping everything. I made sure to lower my voice enough so that the camera couldn't pick it up. "_I'm_ a whore? You're the one who drugged my boyfriend at the time so he would sleep with you. And even when I'm unavailable and obviously in love with someone else, he'd still rather try to win me back than be with a hand-me-down-whore like you."

'Oh boy.' I thought as she dove. I side stepped, and used her own momentum against her, throwing her down hard. She jumped back to her feet and screamed, clawing and slashing at me like any girl who's enraged and doesn't know how to fight. I screamed in pain as her nails hooked in my stitches on my breast and tore them out. Her face was spattered with my blood and she kept clawing. I fell backwards, her atop me and I wrapped my hands around her throat, squeezing as hard as I dared. Her face purpled and her eyes bulged but she kept trying to attack me.

Finally, Inu Yasha got to her and threw her off of me. "You fucking stupid bitch! Don't you ever touch her again!" he roared and loomed over her. She yelled something unintelligible at him and he shook his head in disgust. "I never loved _you_. I never_ wanted_ you! Those fucking idiots were supposed to take YOU not HER! You should be slashed and dying or _DEAD!_"

The crowd was absolutely silent. It was like they weren't even there. "You tried to have me killed?" she cried brokenly. Inu Yasha froze and looked around. He bolted.

'Hmmm…' I thought as Kisa helped me to sit and I tried not to wince when Kouga lifted me. 'Bittersweet… I bet that video makes it to the press after the cops get it.' I was starting to feel dizzy. As the pain worsened I groaned. "Shock's wearing off. Pain's setting in pretty strongly." I looked down at the rushing blood. "Better take me to the hospital. Sango knows what to do." I whispered. I made Kouga stop next to the sobbing form of Kikyo. "Come to my home someday. We'll talk." I said to her. She looked up at me, screamed, and ran off. I let myself pass out. Too much blood loss and too much trauma in such a short time. I couldn't handle it anymore and I knew I didn't have to.

When I woke up I started laughing. "Me likey Morphine." I said goofily and stared fondly at my I.V. I looked to my mom and grinned. "Are we in the same room as before?"

She looked at me tight-lipped. "I heard all about your plan." She said and I gave an extremely sheepish smile.

"Uh… I love you?" I offered and she let out a long-suffering sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked.

"We could shoot her." Souta suggested hopefully. Instead of smacking him upside the head like I had expected, my mother looked thoughtful.

"Ulp." I fake-gulped. "Nu-u-urse!" I called, my voice breaking like a boy's during puberty.

"Ah, so you're alive." The nurse said jokingly. She checked my pulse and blood pressure and all the other vitals.

"They're going to kill me." I said quietly and annunciated very carefully. Mom and the nurse both laughed, sharing a look.

"Can't blame her with what I heard about the situation."

"I had to do it! I had no choice!" I claimed, lying my ass off.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Oh, well in that case…" she trailed off sarcastically. She poked my nose. "Dr. Toka better not have to stitch your chest for a third time or he just might stitch his name." She warned and I made an embarrassing noise sounding a lot like "Ack!" and I quickly clutched at my chest, wincing only a little. She laughed delightedly and, after a few sympathetic words to my mother, left.

"I resent that." I muttered and pouted.

"Hah!" my mom snorted. I sighed and apologized to her, explaining everything as best I could. "I understand why you did it but that doesn't make it very smart." She snapped. "The doctor told me your heart stopped beating with the amount of blood you lost." I glanced up at the I.V. bags. One filled with some sort of clear liquid, the other with blood.

I shuddered. I hadn't even noticed I was getting a transfusion let alone that I had technically died. I looked up at my mom and burst into tears. I could only just keep apologizing because I didn't know what else to say. I had literally gotten myself killed for vengeance. What the fuck was wrong with me? Okay, a lot. I know. Maybe I should see a therapist…

"I promise to never do anything that stupid ever again." I wailed. The hospital had to keep me overnight for observations and they even sent the resident psychiatrist once my mother and brother had gone.

After the chat and an obvious evaluation of my mental wellbeing, Dr. Langston smiled down at me. She was a nice woman in her early thirties. Brown hair, blue eyes, comfortable looking in formfitting jeans and a baggy grey hoodie with her name-tag/clearance-badge dangling carelessly from the pull-string for the hood. "I think you're gonna be just fine, kiddo." She said and I eyed thoughtfully. "Don't give me that look. I'm pretty good at reading people. I get paid for it. You were acting as a typical girl. An angry, protective, clever teenaged girl. But next time you plan on catching the bad guy like that, make sure you run it by the police first. They could've wired you for sound and prevented you from nearly getting your tits ripped off." I stared at my hands at the first part and jerked my head up in amused surprise at the last. She was rubbing her chest sympathetically and I couldn't help but laugh. "Atta girl. You'll be just fine once you make your physical recovery. By the way, there's someone who wanted to see you. I lied to the nurse and said it would help speed your mental recovery to see him."

My head jerked towards the door when she called for someone to come in. "Kouga?" I yelped cause he looked _pissed_.

"She's been reamed enough today, young man. You stress her out and your ass is out of here in seconds." Dr. Langston snapped. Kouga looked at her in shock but backed down when she gave him the evil eye. "Better. And don't go asking her the stupid questions of 'What were you thinking?' and 'Don't you ever do something like that again!' and all that other crap. She's gotten it enough today and she knows better now. And from what I heard, you were in on it to begin with so you are as much to blame as she is."

He hung his head and couldn't even get a word in edge-wise. When she ruffled his hair on her way out, I knew she wasn't actually mad at him. "I wasn't pissed at you but because of Kikyo. Sesshomaru had to hold me down to keep from going after her." He said in embarrassment.

"Is that why you looked so pissed off when you came in?" I asked, my amusement rising. He nodded and looked away. I yanked him down to me by his hand and kissed him fiercely.

"Try not to be too mad at her. I totally provoked her by saying the worst things I could. I may hate her, but Inu-Yasha is to blame. Not her. He used her and messed her up big time. I may just have her see Dr. Langston, too. She pinned you spot on." I said and he frowned.

"No she didn't. She didn't even know what I wanted to say to you." He denied in annoyance.

"She saw you were mad and reprimanded you like a parent. It immediately put you on the defensive before you could accidentally take out your frustration on me." His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a second before he sat down on my hospital bed with me. "She knew what would calm you down so we could just be with each other. She's smart."

He sighed and saw Dr. Langston down the hall at the vending machine. As if sensing our eyes on her, she turned and waved cheerfully, sending us a wink. I laughed and Kouga smiled. "I'm not completely convinced, but she reminds me somewhat of my mother." He said.

"A compliment if I ever heard one." I said and he grinned at me. "So… what happened with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo?"

"Inu-Yasha is in jail and his parents want nothing to do with him. I was told Kikyo is also in jail for assault but I have a feeling you're going to drop those charges." He said unhappily and I nodded wordlessly. "I've been assured that the idiot will be tried as an adult and the two morons who kidnapped you already rolled on him. He's not getting away with it, honey. Although, somehow, I'm not satisfied. I want to… I want to break every bone in his body for what he put you through. And your family." He grew quiet. "And me. I… when they told me what happened with your blood loss… how your heart stopped… I felt like my own heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Your mom was freaking out, your brother was with mine, and I was… I was dead inside. I thought you were dead. That I'd lost you and it was all my fault for letting you go through with that stupid plan. And.. and…" he broke down and held me gently to him as he cried.

I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I dared. "I'm so sorry I put you through that, honey. I love you." I breathed and he returned the sentiment. After composing ourselves, he was informed that he had to leave by Dr. Langston.

"Sorry, kids, my authority only goes so far." She apologized. Before Kouga could leave, I pulled him down to kiss me again. Langston squeaked and turned away, clearing her throat after a few moments. "Come on, you'll see one another in the morning." She assured us. I sighed and watched with a heavy heart as Kouga left. "You know, I've never seen two people your age so obviously in love. Like and lust? Yes. But not love. It's very moving." She murmured and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Dr. Langston? About Kikyo…" I started hesitantly.

"The girl who attacked you?" She asked in surprise. I nodded. "What about her?"

"I think she needs help. And I think you can provide it." I said and watched the surprise encompass not just her eyes but her whole demeanor. "I don't think she's all bad but I know she's really messed up. I'd really like it if you would at least give it a try. She needs someone and I have this feeling that she doesn't have anyone."

After a short moment of contemplation, she nodded and smiled at me. "I'll see what I can do, kiddo." She assured me and I smiled at her. I hit the morphine button again and sighed in relief as the pain completely dissipated on medicated wings. "Me likey Morphine." I repeated from earlier and passed out minutes later.


	9. Big Decision

_**A/N: **_ I apologize folks, I kinda lost where I was going so I'm gonna wrap this up in one or two more chapters before starting on a Sessy/Kisa fic. I just love that couple. And Dr. Langston makes me happy in the pants, so I don't really wanna lose her either. HEARTS!

_**Chapter Nine: Big Decision**_

I was starting to really love hospitals until they said I couldn't take the morphine IV home with me. "But- but- it's made of happy!" I complained jokingly. The pain wasn't bad anymore and more than bearable. My mother rolled her eyes and escorted me out of the hospital with her hand firmly on my arm.

"Sweetheart?" she said softly and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Mom." I stared down meekly to hide my grin. We made our way home and I wondered how Kikyo was going to fare. I didn't hate her but she _was_ six shades of crazy.

I opened the front door and was greeted with shouts of: "Welcome home, Kagome!" I couldn't believe it. I didn't even get this kind of reception after I had been kidnapped. So what was the big deal-

"So, what was it like flat lining?" Miroku asked after giving me a careful hug. Ah. It was starting to make a little more sense.

"I met God." I said bluntly, lying. Everyone gaped at me. Except my mother, who knew I was just being an ass. "He was pretty cool. Wears a lot of hemp, though. And I swear I smelled pot." I said, trying my best to look thoughtful. When nobody said anything and continued to stare at me in shock, I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding. I didn't even know I died on the table until Mom told me yesterday." I finally admitted, tears of mirth running down my cheeks.

Embarrassed and wanting to salvage any decent reputation I might hold, she began to cover up. "Don't mind her. She's still a little loopy from the morphine."

I rolled my eyes and decided to see if I could find Kouga. I mingled, horked down sweets and junk food, and felt about ready to cry an hour in when he was nowhere to be found. 'He promised I'd see him today.' I thought hurt.

I yelped when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the downstairs bathroom really quickly. Panicking, I fought. "Kagome! Baby, stop!" Kouga said softly and turned me to face him. I sagged, sighing in relief.

Then I got mad and punched him hard. "What the hell's the matter with you? You don't do that to a kidnapping victim EVER!" I growled at him. He wheezed out an apology, clutching his chest where I socked him.

"Sorry. Wanted to get you alone without drawing attention. Didn't think." He coughed a few times and I kinda felt bad.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I hit you so hard." I said and started to grin at his amused look.

"But not sorry that you hit me?" he asked. I shook my head and flashed him a winning smile. "Good girl. I totally deserved it." He admitted sheepishly.

"What did you want to say?" I asked.

He started to look nervous. "I wanted to give you plenty of time to think this over…" He cleared his throat a couple of times and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I haven't decided where or the exact date, but this is our senior year and I believe in preparing ahead." Kouga hopped up on the counter and pulled me to lean back against him. "After we graduate, I'm going to be moving out of my parent's house. If it's convenient, and assuming we're still together… I want you to come with me. I know there's going to be a lot to factor into the decision aside from just wanting to be together, like which colleges we plan on going to, and what we want to do with our lives. But I want you with me. Always." He murmured and I turned in his arms.

"You want us to move in together after we graduate?" I verified almost not believing. This was pretty amazing. I mean, we hadn't been together all that long and we'd already admitted our love for one another but… wow. When he nodded my response was automatic and joyful. "I would love that." I rose up and kissed him as deeply as I could. "I love you."

He let out a deep breath and held me as tight as he dared (what with me still injured and all). "I love you, too, Kagome. I really hope we go to colleges near one another, if not the same college." He said.

"I think that shouldn't be too hard." I assured him. I looked at him and smirked. "I plan on taking a page from Sango's book and take the next year off. You know, get a job and prepare myself." He stared at me in surprise. Kouga knew how much I wanted to go to a good college. I decided to explain. "I have no idea what I wanna _do_ with my life." I knew I sounded as exasperated as I felt. "There's so many possibilities and so many things I love, it's difficult to narrow it down."

He chuckled, grinning hugely at me. "So, then you'll just come with me wherever I go?" his voice was husky with emotion. I nodded and he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered. I just held on. Held on and prayed.

'Thank you.' I didn't know who I was talking to. The gods for letting me live? The fates for bringing Kouga into my life? My father for teaching me trust and patience? My mother for teaching me to take risks? I had no fucking clue. But what I _did_ know was that I was REALLY, really happy. And I had time. Loads of it.

Dr. Langston made me go and see her a few more times over the next couple of months. It was kind of comforting to know that she was genuinely interested in my welfare and the decisions I had been making. This was my last visit with her.

"So, you're totally sure you want to move in with Kouga and put off college for a year?" she asked, a little surprised.

I grinned. "Yeah. I'm not gonna play everything completely safe just cause I'm scared of risks and problems, but I'm not going to be reckless just because I might not get another chance to, either. I'm finding my middle ground and doing my best to make myself happy while being responsible about it. Plus, wherever Kouga and I go, I'm gonna hit up a junior college and take some BS classes to tool around and see what I want to do with my life."

"Wow. That's… a very mature and appropriate decision." She said and just stared at me like she was trying to figure me out. Her sudden clap and grin startled me. "Welp, you're done here. You're totally fine and I'm glad to make that announcement, but I will definitely miss you. I had a lot of fun talking with you." She murmured and gave me a hug. "Oh!" she pulled away blushing. "Sorry. I'm supposed to ask before I hug. A lot of people aren't touchy feely and I grew up that way so-" I cut her off with a laugh and a hug of my own.

"How about we email each other as friends instead of doctor and patient?" I offered and she literally bounced on her heels. Her enthusiasm was contagious and I was glad to know her. Not to mention she seemed like she'd make a really good friend. As I was leaving, I ran into Kisa. She looked like she'd been crying. "Kisa? Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

She hugged me and shook her head. "I'm here to see my sister." She said and I blinked.

"Wait. You're Dr. Langston's _sister_?" I asked and she frowned, nodding. I burst out laughing and explained that I'd been seeing her for the last few months because of the shit I'd gone through.

"That's cool. I really need to go talk to her, though, Kag." She kissed my cheek. "Love ya." She murmured sweetly and rushed off.

I smiled knowing that whatever she was dealing with, she'd share it with me if she wanted to. At the very least, she had an awesome sibling to help. I loved how genuinely cheerful and caring they were. I hoped everything was alright. I decided to text her that I loved her, too. She didn't really didn't give me a chance to respond otherwise.

She sent back a heart and a smiley face. Laughing, I continued downstairs where I ran into Sesshomaru. "So, you following Kisa around now?" I joked with a raised brow. When he blushed, stuttered and looked away, I glared. "She's just visiting her sister." I supplied and he looked relieved.

"I just… she's been avoiding me." He said and ran a tired hand through his hair.

I smiled knowing what to say. "We're girls. When we have problems, we like to try to deal with them on our own. If we need help, we'll eventually ask for it. Give her some time. Let her know how you're feeling and tell her you'll wait for her to talk to you. Just let her know that you'll be there for her when she's ready." I squeezed his arm and he sighed, smiling.

"Thank you." He said and walked away, pulling his cell phone out. I grinned and skipped to the parking lot where my mom waited. "Ice cream." I demanded. "I have decided what I wanna be when I grow up." I announced cheerfully.


	10. Better Make It A Double

_**Chapter Ten: Better Make It a Double**_

So, I figured out what happened with Kisa and Sesshomaru. Because she told me. She'd had a pregnancy scare. She'd even gotten a false positive from a home test. She panicked about it for a week, pulling further and further away from Sesshomaru, and he panicked thinking she was trying to break up with him. Her sister, Dr. Langston, or Kana as she preferred now that we were friends, had made the appointment to get it verified. When they found out the EPT was wrong, Kisa immediately called me and I gently berated her saying that even though I appreciated her speaking to me about it, she needed to talk to Sesshomaru. He was hurt and had asked me if he'd done anything wrong.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed and hung up on me. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I knew that even if she had been preggers, Sesshomaru would have stood by her. He was head over heels for her. Which was confirmed about an hour after she hung up on me when she burst through my door and tackled me.

"Gah!" I yelped and started laughing when she shoved her left hand in my face. "Holy smokes! That's a nice piece of ice!" I have no idea where that phrase came from but it rolled out my mouth while I sat in shock, giggling. On her wedding finger sat a gorgeous heart-shaped diamond surrounded by tiny star rubies.

"I know, right? I called him and he came over and then we talked and then he proposed! Oh, my God!" She squealed and hugged me. He's out talking to his parents about it and I just had to tell you first. Oh, my God!" she said again and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I have to tell Kana!" She kissed me smackingly on the mouth and giggled like a hyena while I sputtered. Kisa raced out the door and all I saw was the tail end of her ridiculously long hair… because she'd slammed the door on it. "…Kagome?" she said and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I'm on it." I could barely get that out I was laughing so hard. Kisa's face was beet red but as soon as she was free, she saluted me and ran back out to her car.

"I love you, Kagome!" she shouted as she drove off. Shaking my head, I went back inside and sat down.

"So, Kisa and Sesshomaru, huh?" My mom said curiously. I just grinned and shrugged. "Helluva ring she was sporting." She said and I choked. It was really rare to hear my mother cuss. Surprised me any time it happened.

"Yeah. I think it might be a family heirloom. Like his grandma's or something." I commented offhand.

"Really? From what I saw, it suited her perfectly. I think he went out and picked it out with her in mind." My mom said and I grinned. That explained where I got my eyes from.

"Yeah." I said softly and we both shared a dreamy sigh.

Graduation was getting close and I was very nervous. I had been named the valedictorian. I hated giving speeches. And I mean hate with a capital F. (Kudos to those who get that joke.) It was literally three days away and the entire Senior Class had been messing around for the last week. Finals were over, grades were in, most of us were graduating, and I spent as much time as I could practicing my speech.

Then, graduation day was here. I neared the podium with trembling hands and looked out over my peers. "Hey guys." I said and smiled. "This has been a hell of a year." I ignored the disapproving stare I received for swearing. "As you all probably know, I was kidnapped and injured earlier this year. But luckily, the two who took me were idiots," a few scattered chuckles riddled my peers, "and I incapacitated one of my captors while still bound to a chair. So, it wasn't as terrifying an event as one might assume." I looked down at my carefully crafted speech, smirked, and crumpled it up. "I'm not gonna spew to you some contrived bullshit that we're all like snowflakes. Or that there is no limit to what we can do. Cause it's not really true, is it? We _have_ our limits and society has its expectations. But you know what? Despite that, you shouldn't ever just give up. So what if there are limits? Who says we can't push them to the brink? We're young. We're stupid. We're going to make mistakes. But most of us will be smart enough to learn from those mistakes."

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku had the balls to yell out.

I made a so-so motion with my hands. "And some of us not so much." Laughter. "In any case, study what you want. DO what you want. Who cares if it's hard? Who cares if you might not succeed? At least you tried and you won't end your days _knowing_ that there was something more you could have done. Make sure, that when you go to bed at night, that you're happy with _you_. JUST HAVE FUN WITH IT!" I shouted and flashed a peace sign. People cheered and before I could walk off stage, the principal grabbed my arm.

"Thank you, Kagome, for that inspiring, though unorthodox, speech." She said dryly. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "But there's one other thing, dear." I looked at her in confusion. The crowd cheering had me turning to look curiously. Kouga was jogging up the steps to the podium, his robes billowing around him. He looked cheerful and almost a little green around the gills. I wondered if he was feeling okay but he seemed happy so I didn't ask.

"Kagome." He murmured and kissed my cheek in greeting. I smiled and cocked my head to the side. He gave a wave to our friends and classmates before turning his sole attention back to me. When he dropped to one knee all the breath whooshed out of me and the crowd went nucking futs. "The speech was perfect. And I think, if I want to be happy in the grand scheme of things, that I need you with me. I love you, Kagome." He reached inside his robe and pulled out a small velvet box. He took my trembling hands in his and kissed each one. "Will you marry me?" I dove at him in a tackling hug before he could even open the box.

"Yes!" I shouted laughing. He looked so relieved, I just started raining kisses all over his face. "I love you." I whispered after we'd helped one another to stand. It was difficult to hear anything over the crowd cheering but I heard his reply clear as day. I looked down as he slid a ring onto my finger and gasped. "It's beautiful." I breathed. It was six sapphires set into the shape of a wolf's paw print on a white gold band that had small diamonds on either side. I literally cannot remember the rest of the ceremony. Not even receiving my diploma. All I remember is Kouga and me slipping away from family and friends and driving to the beach.

Apparently he had told my mother his plans and she'd packed a bag for me. Bless her twisted little heart. There were a couple of bon fires going with other students as they, too, celebrated their freedom. A handful stopped by to congratulate us and I grinned when our friends all showed up with a couple of coolers. Kisa showed up late with Sesshomaru and they both congratulated us. When Sesshomaru and Kouga walked off together, I raised a brow.

"Don't worry." Kisa murmured, nudging me. "He's just gonna ask him to be the best man at our wedding next year." I grinned and we shared a giggle.

"I can't believe high school is over." I said and tore open a bag of marshmallows. "Where's the sticks?" I complained. Kisa handed me one and smiled.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" she said and I accidentally hit myself in the face with the marshmallow I was trying to skewer.

"Really?" I asked in shock. She nodded. "Of course I will!" I said and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm relieved to hear it. I don't want you to be offended but I asked my sister first and she said something along the lines of "Hell no!" and I knew that it had to do with her fear of marriage. I was hoping I could help her get over that." She murmured thoughtfully.

"It's cool. I was wondering why you were asking me instead of Kana. But I kinda understand now. Anyway, AWESOME! I can't believe we're both engaged. I thought for sure that Kouga would dance around it for the next year or two before asking." Kisa raised a brow.

"And, oh great seer of the future, how did you know he was going to ask you at all?" She crossed her arms and eyed me speculatively.

"You have to promise not to breathe a word to ANYONE!" I whispered. She nodded, wide-eyed and leaned forward. "Souta and Shippou found the ring while playing hide-and-seek. Shippou found out later what it was for and then told Souta in sworn secrecy."

"Then how did-"

"I was walking by his room and eavesdropped." I blushed brightly. Kisa clucked her tongue and shook her head in mock-disappointment.

"For shaaaaaame." She said teasingly. I chuckled and shrugged after a moment. "But hey, at least we both got the end results we wanted."

When I looked back down at my marshmallow skewered stick, I groaned. "I just made charcoal."

"Party foul!" Kisa complained with me and we re-marshmallowed our respective sticks. "Gotta pay attention this time unless we're going to be launching these molten suckers at the guys… Naaaaaah. That's too violent, even for me." She joked and I laughed.

The guys came back a few minutes later and we all four talked about our future plans for schools and jobs. I was almost positive I wanted to become a therapist like Kana. So I was looking into it and the requirements. Kouga surprised me. Every time we spoke of what he wanted to do, he would either change the subject or ask if he could get back to me on that. What surprised me was that he actually talked about it this time.

"I wanted to find out whether I'd gotten in or not." He admitted sheepishly. I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes, but he merely brought my left hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles next to my engagement ring. Of course I melted and smiled at him. "I was accepted into Blackridge Tech." He said and we all gaped.

"But I thought you had to get at least a 1450 on your SAT's?" Kisa said and Kouga grinned, nodding. "Oh, my God! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell anyone you were such a smarty pants?" She demanded.

I laughed. "That explains why you know all the answers when Jeopardy comes on." I jokingly complained. He chuckled. "So, what are you going to study? Spill!" I demanded.

"Computer design, mechanical engineering, or something to do with becoming an architect." He said softly.

"Wow!" that came from both Kisa and I.

"Remember what I told you. When you finish schooling, give me a call. Whatever you want, my father's company could use a bright mind like yours." He said and I looked between them a few times.

"Wait. You told _him_ first?" Kisa asked incredulously. I nodded and stuck my bottom lip out. "What a jerk!" She huffed and pulled my hand to lead me away from them. We munched on our marshmallows and giggled. "How long do you think it'll take before he begs for forgiveness?" she whispered in my ear. I choked down a laugh and cleared my throat.

"C'mon, Kagome. You're not really mad at me, are you?" Kouga asked and gave me his puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes. "That face has never worked with me, mister. And it never will. I'm not your mother." I replied indignantly and turned my back on him. Kisa winked at me and slipped away to be with her fiancé. Kouga's arms wound around my waist and he turned me to face him.

"I just wanted to make sure it was what I was going to do before I told you. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." He said softly.

I squinted at him. "I'm not mad that you just now told me. I'm put out that you told _him first_!" I harrumphed. "I've been asking you for _months_."

He winced and drooped his head. "I'm sorry, Kags." He murmured and nuzzled the side of my face. I giggled and shoved at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I muttered, grinning. When he kissed me, it felt right. I traced his lips with my tongue and he groaned opening for me. We've made out before. Hell, we hit second base already. But this kiss right here was more intense than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. When we pulled apart, we grabbed our stuff and ran laughing to his car. We had _things_ to do. "I love you." I said breathlessly, buckling my seatbelt.

"Love you, too." He said, flashing me his sexy crooked smile. "Where to?" he asked.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted my mother that I'd see her tomorrow. Putting it away, I grinned and held up the debit card I got when I turned eighteen the month before. "The nearest hotel?"

His jaw dropped, his eyes bugged, and I laughed. We peeled out of the parking lot shouting our farewells to our friends who sent us knowing looks and outrageous catcalls.

**_A/N:_** So, that's all folks. I have no idea how to expand on this and I'm content to let it sit the way it is. I could always write a lemon or do a spin off of Kisa and Sesshomaru... I dunno. Let me know what you think. Lotsa love!


End file.
